


How You Turned My World

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Series: My Labyrinth Fics [1]
Category: David Bowie (Musician), Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Battle/War, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 39,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jareth tricks Sarah into coming back to his Labyrinth, he wants to use her to get out of there but things really don’t go according to plan. When everything starts to go wrong, Jareth enlists the help of another Kingdom in order to defeat his attackers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Procrastination

**Author's Note:**

> James is my made-up character, he is in just about every Labyrinth fic I write. He's just a harmless flirt who loves everybody but he sure can wield a sword! Looks and sounds like 'Spike' from BTVS but is not Spike.

Some people believe that when something is made up, a whole world is created, an alternate reality or other universe, a place for things to exist that are not real. This is where imaginary friends are said to come from and vanish back to, it's a place where forgotten characters reside until they are called for once more. Coming to life in the imagination of human minds, some in dreams or fantasies and others in nightmares or horror stories. Entire worlds have been created within books and films alone, bringing everything to life over and over.

 

Sometimes, but not often, the character becomes aware of his or her situation and desires to be set free. To walk among the humans and not just their minds, to exist in reality rather than wait for someone to think about them on a whim. Some will even try to come through to the mortal realm, by appearing within a dream or a nightmare so real that the person wakes up and swears it really happened.

 

 

Is the Labyrinth real or just a fantasy world that Sarah has created in her mind? One character from her story is aware of his place and is unsettled with the knowledge that all he surveys is not real, unhappy with the fact that he only has powers Sarah allows him to have. She could take it all away if she wanted to, over and over again. If she decided to, she could even make him lose everything he ever had and become desolate. A beggar. This did not sit well with him.

 

It gave fuel to his desire, to walk among the humans in what they called the 'real world' and to see for himself just how they lived, what they did and where they went. He knew very little about them, only things Sarah had allowed him to discover and that wasn't a lot. She had easily entered his world, but entering hers was not so simple a task. It had been attempted by many, but failed by all - Until now.

 

Jareth was determined to be free of the invisible bonds that shackled him to this Labyrinth, to cease the endless drivel of the goblins that drowned his every thought day after day and to finally be able to take control of his own fate. Reliving the same story and being aware of it after it was over, it hurt him deep down and that gave him the strength to search for a way out.

 

To cross over and walk among the humans, to never again be merely a thought or fantasy and to actually feel real feelings. Touch real things, eat real food and enjoy a real breeze caressing his skin. How it would feel, he could only imagine and if he could imagine it - Then surely it could be done. Jareth stood from his throne and walked over to the window, gazing out at what he knew was not really there. He made a face, turned and left the throne room.

 

There was much that needed to be done, he knew she would never again utter those words and call him into her world - Not after his failed attempt last time. She was the key he needed to unlock the invisible door between their worlds, he had almost managed to get out last time but this time he would not fail. It would not be an easy task by any means, she had to come willingly and so Jareth needed a reason for her to return. Now was the time to act, he had limited access to her life through his crystals and whenever she let down her guard - Jareth would look in.

 

He knew she was struggling right now, she had started dating but it never worked out and she was questioning herself. Even as an adult she was prone to thinking of her old friends, but her maturity prevented her from calling them and so she kept trying. Relationship failures, one after the other - It seemed like the moment a guy wanted to go to the next stage, Sarah would stiffen up and end it. It was like, touch me and it's game over. She couldn't figure out what was wrong with her, why she could never commit to anyone and why she couldn't let them touch her.

 

Perhaps it was Jareth's will, perhaps he had some sway over her deepest thoughts and feelings. He wanted so badly for her to not have any lovers, to keep her pure and beautiful forever. It was arrogant of him to believe such a thing could be possible, but what other explanation was there? She was beautiful, smart and very clever. She could have anyone she wanted, so what else could be holding her back but his will?


	2. An Unwelcome Visitor

 Jareth stepped down into the little shanty town where he knew a certain old friend of Sarah's lived, the locals kept a wary eye on him but Jareth mostly ignored them.

 

He was only here to see one dwarf, so the rest of them were not important enough to bother with and he simply walked right by them. The mothers held their babies tightly to their breast, shuffling inside and closing the doors as he passed by but Jareth took no notice of them. His gaze was fixed upon one little hut and nothing was going to delay him or prevent him from reaching it, his mind was set. Crouching down in front of the door, he knocked a couple of times and heard voices inside.

 

The door opened up wide to reveal Hoggle, gaping at his surprise visitor and stammering over a greeting that had suddenly caught in his throat.  
  
Jareth smiled at him. "Pleased to see me?" he asked.

  
  
Hoggle found his voice. "Actually I thought it were someone I _liked_ ," he grumbled, moving back so he could slam the door shut. Jareth stood up and stuck his booted foot inside, kicking it back open and letting himself in. He looked at the small dwarf and though he did not care to be hunched up in this little squallor, there was an agenda that was more important than dignity right now.

 

"Listen here you little-..." he grasped Hoggle by the shirt and hauled him up off the floor so that his feet dangled.  
  
"Please!" Hoggle kicked helplessly, "I have a family!"  
  
Jareth laughed loudly. "Is she as ugly as you?" he asked, setting Hoggle down roughly. Hoggle stumbled and fell onto his backside, feeling quite humiliated in front of his wife. Jareth saw her now, an ugly little woman clutching their baby tightly in her arms.  
  
"She looks just like you," Jareth told the woman, then to Hoggle, "how befitting."

 

Hoggle stood up and became quite angry, how dare Jareth insult his family?  
  
"You take that back or I'll... " he started, shaking his fist.  
  
Jareth stared down at him. "Or you'll what?" he asked calmly. Hoggle fell silent.  
  
"You'll come with me," Jareth answered for him, "right now." Hoggle's wife placed her hand upon his shoulder, but Hoggle pushed it away.  
  
"I'll be okay," he assured her, "you stay here, don't come lookin'. I'll be back."  
  
Jareth and Hoggle left the hut, it felt good to straighten his back but Jareth was in no mood for long goodbyes.

 

As the two dwarves hugged, Jareth folded his arms and grimaced.  
  
"Come on, move!" he urged, frightening the other dwarves into their homes. Hoggle reluctantly pulled away from his wife and daughter, frowning at his King and silently following him along the path.  
  
"Pick up the pace," Jareth ordered him, "this place sickens me." Hoggle bit his tongue, without Sarah around he just wasn't brave enough to say no to Jareth. Before too long, they had reached a place that was forbidden to all but a rare few who dared to venture there when they thought Jareth wasn't looking.

 

Some of them had been caught by the King and were never heard from again, but that was not why he'd brought Hoggle here.  
  
"You will do exactly as I say," Jareth warned him, "unless you want to return home to an empty little shack." Hoggle shuddered, he would like to think that Jareth would not harm a baby - Even a dwarf baby - But he never could be too certain of anything where Jareth was concerned.  
  
"I'll do me best," he mumbled, kicking a rock.  
  
Jareth smirked. "Good," he pushed Hoggle towards a large frame that held half a mirror, it was dirty and did not show his reflection but he knew what was on the other side - Or rather, who.

 

"I want you to get Sarah to come here," Jareth instructed him, "I don't care how you do it, just make sure she has no other choice." Hoggle did not like this one bit, he thought of saying no and refusing but the threat still lingered fresh in his mind. His wife and child would vanish forever, as much as Hoggle was loyal to Sarah - He had to put his family first. Placing his wrinkled hand upon the glass, Hoggle closed his eyes and waited. Jareth stepped back into the shadows, but not too far away - He could still reach Hoggle with his riding crop.


	3. We Need You

At that exact moment, Sarah was slumped over her dressing table and with arms folded she had her head down. She was at rock bottom with herself, starting to wonder if she'd ever fit in socially. She lifted her head to stare at herself in the mirror, but she didn't know what she expected to find and what she saw brought tears to her eyes. Her old friend Hoggle was sitting on her bed, she glanced over her shoulder but he wasn't there and her gaze returned to the mirror. She was puzzled, she had not called for him and he was not smiling. It made her heart sing to see him, she just wished he would look a little happier.

 

"Hoggle!" Sarah smiled so big, her eyes were bright and shone with the happiest of tears, "oh Hoggle, I've missed you so much!" It had been years since she had last seen him, she had forgotten just how happy she was when her friends dropped by and her smile faded as quickly as it had come. Her friends were imaginary, she'd been told she was crazy and given pills to help her sleep without dreaming. She had never taken them, of course.  
  
"What is it?" she asked the still silent drawf, "what's wrong?"

 

Jareth prodded Hoggle with his crop, right in the middle of his back and it made the dwarf jump.  
  
"Ouch! I mean, hello Sarah," Hoggle suddenly seemed to spring into life, though Sarah noted he looked increasingly agitated and nervous, "I need yer help... " Sarah frowned, something wasn't right but she couldn't figure out what.  
  
"Of course," she looked concerned for him, "what do you need me to do?" Hoggle hesitated, then he seemed to jump again and cleared his throat.

 

"I need yer to come 'ere," Hoggle said quietly. Sarah froze.  
  
"Back to the Labyrinth?" she whispered, but dare she?  
  
"Please," Hoggle begged her, "I wouldn't ask if weren't important." Sarah was very reluctant to agree to return and with valid reason, but how could she say no? Everytime she visited the Labyrinth, she delved deeper into a world that simply did not exist and even now she honestly believed she was dreaming. She hadn't ever been back for real, just imagined what things must be like there since she left and if anything had changed.

 

"I'm beggin' yer," Hoggle sold it for all his family was worth to him, "I'm desperate." Sarah set her jaw and nodded.  
  
"Alright," she agreed at last, "but only because it's you. See you in a bit." His image faded from view and she stood up, running to her window and stepping out - Into the Labyrinth. She looked around at the familair surroundings, it felt like visiting an old dream that kept recurring. She'd been here before, but something felt different this time.

 

**

 

As the images of Sarah's bedroom vanished, Hoggle slouched and cursed himself. Jareth stepped out of the shadows and knelt down beside him, so that when Hoggle turned he bumped into Jareth.  
  
"I have to admit," Jareth praised him, "that was the best acting I've seen in a long time!" He stood up and Hoggle watched him leave, only when Jareth was out of sight did he dare speak.  
  
"I wasn't actin' " he said gruffly to nobody, "if anyone can put a stop ta whatever he's plannin' - it's Sarah."

 

Hoggle limped off back to his home, to his family and tried to forget what had just happened. Something was going to go down, people were going to get hurt and he could only push his feelings to run off and help aside. He had to be there for his family, but as he gazed out of his tiny window he found himself worrying more and more. How could he just sit by, after what he had just done?

 

Sarah had little trouble getting around the Labyrinth, she remembered tips and tricks from her first time around. It wasn't easy and she got turned around a few times, but she soon found the entrance to the city. Was Hoggle here? She hadn't found him outside the Labyrinth where they had first met, so she assumed he must be in the Goblin City. Her eyes were drawn to the castle, just for a moment. Jareth was almost certainly watching her, but where was he?


	4. What Do You Want?

Jareth was indeed aware that Sarah had arrived, he could sense it but he also felt the rift open and close as she entered his world. He envied her such a power, intent on taking it from her and using it for himself but how to get it? That was the next part of his plan, he needed to discover just how she got here and use it to get himself back to her world - For good. He had been to her world before, he was forced to go if she called for him but he also knew a simple spell that got him through - It didn't last for long but it was enough to visit for a few minutes at a time.

 

The energy needed to visit was immense, so he didn't do it very often.  
  
"Hoggle?" her voice broke his train of thought, she was searching for her little friend, "Hoggle!"  Her calls were not answered, she searched the whole city but she found no trace of him and she was getting worried. As she rounded a corner, she stepped back and looked straight into the beautifully intense eyes of Jareth. Her mouth was open, catching his gaze for a moment as the tension between them grew.

 

"Welcome back," Jareth broke the silence, "you will come with me now." Sarah straightened up, she had noticed him staring at her mouth but opted to ignore it.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you," she said firmly, "you kidnapped my brother!" Jareth looked at her angrily.  
  
"Well excuse me for doing exactly as you asked of me!" he raised his voice.  
  
"I never!" Sarah bit back, but they both knew she had, "I didn't ask you to drug me. I didn't ask you to hurt my friends. I... "

 

Jareth had dropped his gaze at the mention of drugging her, but now he had taken a step towards her and she had fallen silent as her guard went up.  
  
"I have only ever done what you have wanted," he reminded her, "the trouble with you, is that you don't know what you want!"  
  
"And I suppose you do??" Sarah now raised her voice, angry tears stinging her eyes.  
  
"Yes," Jareth's voice softened, "I believe I have some idea." He took another step closer and this time, Sarah did not back away.

 

She frowned confusedly as he traced the outline of her jaw with his fingertips, looking into his eyes and trying not to let the feel of his touch entrance her.  
  
"You think I want you?" she asked him bitterly, "you couldn't be more wrong." She watched him draw back, a hurt look crossed his features but it was so brief she could easily have imagined it. She backed away from him and he did not attempt to stop nor follow her, she had to find Hoggle! She didn't have time to deal with this!

 

As she turned and left, Jareth stood in the same place for a lingering moment. He looked as though he was trying to figure something out, as if he wondered what had just happened and indeed he was recounting his moves - Trying to determine where he had gone wrong. Clearly she had grown up and with that she had matured, so it wasn't going to be so easy to persuade her to give him what he required from her. He needed another approach, so he turned on his heel and went back to the castle.


	5. Powers

Sarah wrapped her arms around herself and shivered with the cold, daylight was slowly fading and she still hadn't found Hoggle. She was about to give up and go home, when she stumbled upon the little town. She had never been here before, but the dwarves walking around gave her hope.  
  
"I'm looking for Hoggle," she called out, turning heads, "does anyone know him?" There were whispers and excited chattering among the dwarves, Sarah was pointed to a run down little shack and she raced over to it.

 

"Hoggle?" she called, knocking on the door, "Hoggle are you in there?" The little wooden door opened and Hoggle appeared, looking up in bewilderment at Sarah. She beamed at him and they hugged, then Hoggle invited her inside but Sarah stayed put.  
  
"I'm here to help you," she said, "remember? You called for me. What's happening and what can I do?" Hoggle didn't know how to tell her he'd lied, but to save her life - He believed it was in danger - He came up with a response.

 

"It's Jareth," he said to her, closing the door behind him and stepping outside, "he has to be stopped." Sarah knelt down and looked her friend in the eye.  
  
"What has he done?" she asked. Hoggle took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly.  
  
"He is ruinin' yer life," Hoggle replied, "you know that, dontcha? As long as yer connected to this place, he will interfere with everything!" Sarah let his words sink in, they held a certain amount of truth in them and it applied directly to her social life. Was he right afterall? Could she never let anyone get too close because... Because she _wanted_ him?

 

"Well, how do I stop him?" she asked quietly. Hoggle thought for a moment, reluctant to suggest this but it was - He thought - The only way.  
  
"A long time ago you got some sorta power," he told her, "not sure how, but you got it and well, maybe if you gave it up... " He trailed off. Sarah only took a moment to figure out what Hoggle was saying, she had somehow developed a power and it tied her to this place. If she gave it up, she could sever the connection and lead a normal life.

 

Oh, she had only ever dreamt of that!

 

"How can I give it up?" she asked Hoggle, "I don't even know how I got it!" Hoggle was pretty sure she imagined Jareth giving the power to her, but perhaps if he had done that - He may know how to take it back.  
  
"I think yer gonna hafta ask Jareth," he said grumpily. Sarah knew he was right, though she was very reluctant to see him again.  
  
"I'll come back before I leave," she promised Hoggle, who just stood there and watched her go. He cursed himself again for sending her back to Jareth, but he had to think of his baby and his wife.

 

**

 

Finding herself on the doorstep of the castle, Sarah entered after pausing to shiver and found it to be much warmer inside. She needed to find Jareth, if he could take away her ability to come to the Labyrinth... Perhaps she could live her life normally, but would he do it? What would he ask for in return for such a favour? She found his throne empty, tripping over goblin tails and trying not to step on the chickens. Where had he gone? Her eyes were drawn to the darkness out the window and she rolled her eyes, of course. He had probably gone to bed...


	6. Do As I Say

She turned and ran right into him, stepping back with a short yelp of surprise.  
  
"Stop. Doing. That!" she felt her heart hammering from the shock. Jareth was clearly amused, smiling at her and looking her over.  
  
"You're back," he said quietly, "to what do I owe the pleasure?" Sarah looked at him with disdain.  
  
"This isn't a social call," she pointed out. Jareth raised a brow.  
  
"Not exactly your strong point," he sassed her. Sarah pursed her lips.  
  
"So what are you looking for?" asked Jareth, "you need only tell me."

 

Sarah narrowed her eyes.  
  
"I need you to take something from me," she said slowly, "something you gave to me a long time ago, I need you to take it back." Jareth was taken aback by the response, he had come up with a lot of different and clever ways to obtain her power - And here she was, just offering it to him?  
  
"You are aware that once I take it back," he told her, "you can never return to the Labyrinth?" Sarah nodded, her eyes never leaving his. Jareth was silent for a moment, watching her with questioning eyes.

 

"I said take it!" Sarah told him firmly, "I want to be normal! I want to have friends! I... I want a boyfriend!"  She blushed hard, but stood her ground. Jareth regarded her with an unsympathetic glare.  
  
"If I help you," he warned her, "I am going to have to ask for something from you in return." Sarah kept her resolve.  
  
"Name it," she said unwavering.  
  
"Dangerous words," Jareth offered her a crooked smile. Sarah lifted her head.  
  
"I'm not afraid," she said calmly, "so what are you waiting for?"

 

Jareth reached out to touch her face but she flinched away from him, upsetting him more than he let on.  
  
"Maybe you're afraid!" she accused him. Jareth shot her an angry look.  
  
"Maybe I am just not ready for you to not be around!" he admitted evenly. Sarah was taken by surprise at the admission, it certainly threw her.  
  
"What?" she furrowed her brow, "what are you saying?"  
  
"Nothing," Jareth turned away from her, he had said too much and he stalked over to the window.

 

Sarah slowly followed him, gazing out at the crystal moon. It was beautiful and lit up the entire Labyrinth, it was so bright and close that Sarah thought she might be able to touch it if she could get up high enough.  
  
"Jareth, you have to let me go," she said quietly, touching his arm. It was the first time she had touched him since the ballroom, it felt familiar and strange all at once. Jareth's arm tensed up at her touch, that had been the last thing he'd been expecting.

"How is Toby?" he asked out of nowhere.  
  
"Um... Fine," Sarah was surprised he remembered her brother's name at all, "he's a teenager now... " Jareth hadn't turned to look at her, but he now gazed down at her hand, still resting upon his arm. Sarah slowly let go and drew back, Jareth's gaze followed her and he turned to face her now.  
  
"Do you really want to do this?" he asked her. She nodded and he kept staring hard at her, as if he knew she wasn't really sure.  
  
"Do you know how?" she asked him. Jareth stood up.  
  
"I know of several ways," he replied seriously, "it's just... "  
  
"Just what?" asked Sarah, growing a little impatient, "why can't we get it over with? For crying out loud, Jareth! Just do it! Just take it away! What are you waiting for!?"

 

"I just don't want to hurt you!" Jareth was right there now, his hands gripping both of her upper arms tightly and staring into her widened eyes. He felt her trembling beneath his grip, so he let her go and she took a step or two back from him once more.  
  
"Having such a thing taken from you," Jareth explained, "it... it _hurts_ , Sarah." Sarah looked back at him with such an expression of wonder, how did he know this? As if reading her mind, Jareth sighed heavily.

 

"Somebody once tried to take my powers from me," he told her honestly, "can't remember when I last screamed so hard... " He lowered his eyes, as if reliving the torture all over again in his mind.  
  
"How did you stop it?" she asked him softly, her voice barely above a whisper. Jareth finally raised his eyes to hers, saying nothing in return for a long time. When he did at last answer her, Sarah couldn't believe her ears.  
  
"I couldn't," he replied, "you were too strong."

 

Sarah's jaw dropped, catching Jareth's eye again as her lips parted. He found himself wanting to capture them with his own, to stifle her very breath and weaken her knees until they buckled under her.  
  
"I'm sorry," came the whisper that brought him back from his fantasy.  
  
"You were not aware," Jareth assured her, "it was ... an unconcious decision. You didn't want me in your world... "  He reached out and this time she let him touch her cheek.  
  
"I can't do this," Sarah turned her face from him, "I don't care how much it hurts, take it back. Please."

 

Jareth felt reluctant, but her constant rejection was getting to him and he found himself almost wanting her to suffer - Even if just for a moment.  
  
"Fine," he gave up, "if that is really what you want, I can not disobey." Sarah's gaze returned to his, hot tears fell down her face as she nodded with determination. Jareth placed his hand over her heart, he could feel it racing and he almost didn't want to do it.  
  
"Come on!" Sarah made it easier for him, "just do it!"

 

The next few minutes were the most painful of Sarah's entire life, she had never before felt such agony. She was vaguely aware of Jareth's other arm going around her as she screamed, as if trying to comfort her but she did not see the tears sparkling in his eyes as he did so. The goblins had all but scampered off, leaving just the two of them alone. Once the power had been drawn out of Sarah, Jareth absorbed it and felt whole again. He hadn't felt so strong in years, he felt he could do anything!

 

Sarah collapsed and he caught her before she hit the floor, her eyes were closed but she was still breathing. Barely. Jareth lifted her into his arms and carried her to a quieter room, resting her down upon a small bed and leaving her there. He knew she would be alright, so he started for the door and something gave him pause.  
  
"Don't leave," came a breath of a whisper. He turned around and walked back over to the bed, seating himself in an armchair beside it.

 

It was her will that he remained by her side, he could not disobey.

 


	7. A Big Mistake

When she next opened her eyes, Sarah found herself laying in a bed and she sat up to look around. Jareth had fallen asleep in an armchair beside the bed, he could have left her there but he'd stayed. Why? She quietly crept out of bed, she had promised Hoggle that she would say goodbye in person before she returned home and she didn't want to disturb Jareth.

 

Sarah crept across the room, reached for the door handle and hesitated. Now that she no longer had the power to go between worlds, how would she get home? She turned and looked over at Jareth, who was watching her silently. He seemed to know what she was thinking, because he wasn't trying to stop her from leaving the room. He knew she would have to come back, he was the only one who could get her home now.  
  
"What do you want from me?" she asked him, wanting to get the whole ordeal over with and go home.

 

"You said I could ask for anything I desired," Jareth stood up, approaching her and stopping right in front of her. Sarah lifted her gaze to meet his.  
  
"If it's me," she said coldly, "I can never love you in return." Jareth felt the sting of her words, it hurt more than he ever thought it could and Sarah saw the pain in his eyes. It lingered but soon faded, he cocked her a crooked smile and masked his feelings once again.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself," he pushed past her and left the room, she had no choice but to follow him.

"Did you enjoy it?" she asked him as they walked down the hall, "did you enjoy getting your revenge on me after all this time? Was it worth it to hear me screaming?" Jareth stopped short and she almost ran into him as he spun around and caught her by the arm, hauling her close to his body. She could almost feel him shaking as he looked at her with such disbelief in his eyes, was she really so blind? Did she honestly have no clue?

 

"It was the most painful moment of my entire life," he hissed into her ear, then he let her go roughly and stalked off. Sarah stood, stunned and shocked into silence. It took her a full minute to finally head off after him, still reeling from the revelation.  
  
"I don't understand!" she called out. He stopped and she watched him, slowing down as she caught up. Jareth looked around at her, he seemed to be fighting internally with himself and was unable to decide what to do next.

 

"Sarah," he turned to her fully now, "I am in love with you." His confession sent her through a loop, she stumbled backwards and leaned against the wall.  
  
"No," she shook her head, "you can't love me! I don't want you to!"  Jareth stared at her, had she really said it? He looked at her and felt nothing but love for her. It was killing him inside, why was she doing this to him?  
  
"Sarah, stop!" Jareth walked over to her, but she ran away before he could grab her.

 

"Sarah!"

 

She heard him calling to her, but she just kept running. She didn't know where she would end up, she just knew she had to run.

**

 

Hours had passed, Sarah was in the forest under a large tree and hugging her knees to her chest. She was sobbing hard, because as much as she hated to admit it to herself - It felt good to hear Jareth tell her he loved her. No guy had ever told her that, not a single one had said those actual words to her and she found her mind drifting to the King. As she imagined him, something touched her arm and her head snapped up. She thought he had found her, but it was Hoggle who had gone looking. She threw her arms around the surprised dwarf, sobbing harder than ever.

 

Hoggle patted her back, frowning.  
  
"Whatever he's done to yer," Hoggle promised, "we'll make him sorry fer it!" Sarah slowly lifted her head, looking over Hoggle's shoulder.  
  
"He didn't do anything I didn't want in the first place," she admitted, for saying it out loud made it more real to her, "he has never done anything I didn't ask him to do, that I didn't want him to do... " Hoggle listened, it was all he could do because he had no idea what she needed from him.

 

Jareth did not do something if Sarah did not want it, so how had he fallen in love with her when she hadn't wanted him to? It was a scary thought, to imagine that he had some sort of free will. He was supposed to act within the confines of her story, not suddenly get up and walk off the pages of her book.  
  
"This isn't how things are meant to happen," she said suddenly, "something's wrong." Hoggle nodded, he felt it, too.  
  
"What can we do?" Hoggle asked, as Sarah got to her feet.

 

"I have to get my power back," Sarah resolved, "I can't let him leave."  Hoggle felt a panic stir within him, he had to get her to leave the Labyrinth or Jareth would take his family.  
  
"I don't think he can," Hoggle said quickly, "come on, let's get you home. Whatever's goin' on here, it's not yer problem anymore. Let us handle it, go on... Get yer life back." Sarah looked down at him and smiled sadly.  
  
"I would love to," she replied, "but don't you get it? I think Jareth is planning on leaving, too. Only this time, I've just given him the power to stay gone!"

 

She took off at a brisk pace back towards the castle, Hoggle limped hurriedly after her and tried to think of another way to try and stop her.  
  
"How could I have been so stupid?" Sarah asked herself, "I was so blinded by my selfish want to be normal and now he's got the ability to enter my world! What is he playing at? What could he possibly want there?" Her questions went unanswered, for only Jareth knew and he was not there.


	8. Say Your Right Words

Jareth was not back at his castle, he wasted no time making his way to the very beginning of the Labyrinth and he had found the rift quite easily. He knew where to look, could feel it drawing him in - Seducing him with promises of a new life. He reached out to touch it, watching it shimmer in front of his eyes. Just as his fingertips neared it, the rift portal abruptly vanished and Jareth withdrew his hand. What happened? His head turned and his gaze flicked back over the Labyrinth.  
  
  
Sarah....

 

Her power was as strong as his own, her will as great... He couldn't leave!

 

With a string of some ill chosen words, Jareth suddenly appeared directly in front of Sarah and Hoggle. As she nearly ran right into him, he grasped her upper arm and looked her in the eyes.  
  
"You will not stop me!" he told her firmly, "you said I could ask anything of you and this is it! You will not stop me from leaving!" Hoggle cowered, unsure if he should stay or flee. Sarah winced at Jareth's tight grip, she had no idea he was so desperate to get out of the Labyrinth.

 

"Do you really think it's any better out there?" she pulled away from him, matching his even stare, "why do you think I lose myself in my imagination? The world I come from isn't even half as wonderful as yours, at least not for most." Her words had not been ignored, Jareth seemed to be listening.  
  
"Jareth I love this place," Sarah gestured around her, "if it were possible, I would never leave." His expression turned to disbelief.  
  
  
"Words," he stepped back. Sarah nodded.

 

"Just words," she said softly, "but I would never lie to you." Jareth regarded her for a moment.  
  
"Jareth my world is full of messed up and terrible things," she went on, "yes there are some good things but there's nothing out there for you. Your place is here, people need you here."  
  
"I will not give you back this power," Jareth informed her.  
  
"And if I should decide to simply take it?" Sarah stepped closer. Jareth stepped back, eyeing her warily.  
  
"You said I took it once before," Sarah continued, "what is stopping me from taking it again?"

 

"If you do," Jareth said quietly, "then be assured that when you leave, everyone you know and love in the Labyrinth will suffer." Sarah couldn't believe what she was hearing, Jareth's bonds to her will were fading faster and faster. It seemed as though the longer she remained here, the less control she had. Hoggle stood by her side, risking Jareth's wrath and silently hoping he had forgotten about Hoggle's little family. Jareth didn't always have the best memory when it came to unimportant people, often getting their names wrong - Unless he was angry with them, then he suddenly knew exactly who they were.

 

"You wouldn't do that," Sarah ventured, "I know you better than that, you can't hurt me because you are in love with me."  Hoggle's eyes grew wider. Jareth offered Sarah a sad sort of smile.  
  
"I was," he corrected her, "you set me free of that, remember?"  Sarah took another step forwards, another and another until she had backed Jareth into a wall.  
  
"Then why do you keep your distance?" she asked him.  Jareth felt the rocky wall hard against his back, watching her draw ever closer to him.

 

Sarah knew her will could sway him, make him do things to benefit her without him being aware of it but those bonds had been snapping all day. She had willed him not to love her, but she was now fully aware that it would have had very little effect on him if it was a true love that he felt towards her. Nothing could break such an emotion, it was powerful beyond description. "Do you love me?" she asked him. Jareth looked at her and tilted his head.  
  
"I do not!" he clenched his jaw, "now move out of my way!"

 

Sarah didn't budge. "No," she said firmly, "I don't believe you! Tell me the truth!"  Jareth pushed away from the wall, Sarah stepped closer anyway.  
  
"You won't leave," she told him.  
  
"Stop me," Jareth challenged her. Sarah hesitated, she felt the connection between her and Jareth sever almost completely. He was getting to her, she was losing control because she felt the situation was hopeless. She didn't believe she could stop him, thus giving him more advantage over her and she sensed his confidence growing.

 

It was her turn to step back as he approached her, backing her into the opposite wall. Suddenly, she looked at him and grabbed his shoulders - Pulling him into a deep kiss. He responded naturally, but drew back from her, breaking the kiss before she was ready. She stumbled back, he stared hard at her and seemed clearly unimpressed.

  
  
"How dare you?" he asked her with such an accusing tone that she lowered her gaze, "I will not waste my time any longer."

 

He turned and vanished, but to where? Sarah swore and slumped against the wall, she thought perhaps the kiss would make him fall in love with her again but something told her he couldn't love someone who didn't return the feeling. Hoggle glanced up at her, heart pounding in his chest.  
  
"I had a dream like that once," he told her, "only I couldn't reach his mouth, so I.... " Sarah grimaced.  
  
"Hoggle, please," she interupted him, "I have to stop him!" Hoggle blushed and followed after Sarah.  
  
"Sorry," he said, embarrassed, "I probably shoulda kept that one to meself... " Sarah made a face.  
  
"Yeah," she agreed, and then, "seriously? Jareth?"

 

Hoggle sighed. "I couldn't help it," he argued, "Jareth terrifies me, I was asleep okay? I'd never.... "  Sarah turned and placed her hand over his mouth, she really didn't want to know.  
  
"It's alright," she said to Hoggle, "I'm sure you're not the only one who has those sorts of dreams with Jareth in them, but right now I need to stop him before he gets into my world. I don't know what he thinks is out there for him, but it can't be healthy for the rest of us if he leaves the Labyrinth."

 

Hoggle wondered what life would be like without Jareth around, it could only be an improvement from his point of view but when he expressed this to Sarah - She didn't agree with him.  
  
"Think about it," she said, "if Jareth leaves the Labyrinth, it will cease to exist." She looked at Hoggle sternly. "And so will you," she whispered. Hoggle again thought of his family, he had to help Sarah but Jareth would kill them if he did.  
  
"I'm damned if I do," he grumbled, "and damned if I don't!"

 

He continued following Sarah, counting his lucky stars that Jareth had seemed not to notice of him earlier and hoped their next encounter would yield the same level of indifference.  
  
"He must be trying to get through to my world," Sarah reasoned, "I don't know what keeps stopping him, but we need to get to the beginning of the Labyrinth and find out. Perhaps we can use it to convince him to stay... " Hoggle wasn't so sure, but he followed her anyway. Whatever was stopping Jareth from leaving, would be making him quite angry and Hoggle really did not like it when Jareth got angry. It never ended well for him.


	9. The Rift

Jareth stood staring wistfully at the rift portal, it both tempted and taunted him as it sparkled like an ocean wave. It was right there, he could reach out and touch it but he knew it would simply vanish if he tried. The doors opened behind him, he turned to see Sarah emerge from the maze and he sighed with exasperation.  
  
"It's too late," he stood beside the rift, "there's nothing you can do now." If he could convince her that it was hopeless, he may just be able to get through. Sarah felt a panic rise up into her chest, he was right there by the opening and there was nothing she could do to stop him.

 

"I always thought that all you ever wanted was me," Sarah spoke to Jareth and walked towards him as she did so, holding his gaze with her own, "my love is not for you, it never will be. I can never love someone so cruel and harsh, but I was never the main goal, was I? You were using me, to get out of here and cross over into my world."  Jareth held his ground.  
  
"Can you honestly say you were not using me?" he asked her, "everything I have ever done has been for you, I grow weary of being too exhausted to function - Your expectations, your wants, your desires... " His gaze lingered on her lips as he spoke these last words.

 

He had not enjoyed the kiss, there was nothing in it and neither of them felt anything when it had occured. It felt forced, unnatural and out of place. An act of desperation, hardly the romantic bliss he'd imagined all those times he'd wanted to embrace her and take her lips with his own. It had been disenchanting, disappointing but worst of all - It had proved to him that there was no love within her for him. That had hurt, because he had loved her very deeply and often found himself convinced that someday she would see that and confess that she felt the same way.

 

"Jareth I know it seems like there can only be better things out there for you," Sarah tried, "but you need to trust me on this, there is nothing out there for you. My world is so different, so big and very dangerous. If people discovered you weren't human, they would find you and experiment on you. I wouldn't wish that on anyone, please ... Don't go through that rift."  
  
  
Jareth took a few steps closer to Sarah. "Careful," he warned her, "or I might start to think you actually care about me."

 

Sarah caught herself before she smiled, managing to hide it very well. She did care about him, deep down but to let him know would be a disaster. Instead, she narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head.  
  
"You're a tyrant," she accused him, "a bully. There could never be anything between us that even comes close to caring." Hoggle looked up at Sarah, that was harsh even for him to hear. "Nobody likes you, Jareth," Sarah went on, "just take a look around you, how many friends do you have? I was here for less than a day and had more friends than you and you've been here for how long?"

 

Hoggle started to feel more frightened than he had ever felt before, why was Sarah trying to provoke the King? He could see the anger rising up into Jareth's eyes, they flashed like lightning and it terrified him enough to make him start backing away slowly. "Truth hurts huh?" Sarah provoked him further. Jareth wasn't sure just what Sarah was trying to prove, he only knew that it angered him to the point of almost wanting to ... He seemed to calm himself and stood back.

 

"Nice try," he didn't take the bait, "but you will have to do better than that."  Sarah felt flustered, it had almost worked and she was so close to having him get angry enough to shove her through the rift. She was stuck here just like he was, neither of them could cross through without permission from the other. It was a stand off, but who would cave first? If he passed through, everything left behind would no longer exist - Including herself. If she got through, everything would remain the same and go back to normal.

 

Except for Jareth. He had broken free of the bonds that had kept him complacent for so long, he would act without her knowing it and things would change between one visit to the next. Her friends would be in danger, no matter who passed through the rift portal - It wasn't going to be a happy ending. Things were looking like they couldn't possibly get any worse, they had a problem they couldn't resolve on their own and there was nobody else around. Or so they thought.

 

After a long time staring at one another, each silently daring the other to make the next move - There came a strange sound that broke the tension between them. It was a sound they both recognised, the sound of a baby crying and it mingled with those of a mother suddenly calling for help. Hoggle was the first one to react, for him those sounds were more than familiar - They were his wife and daughter. He immediately hobbled off in the direction of the sounds, as fast as he was physically able to.

 


	10. The Rescue

Curious, Sarah reluctantly followed after Hoggle and easily caught up with him. They soon came across a very distressing scene, Sarah could hear Hoggle's panic stricken groans as he watched helplessly. "My wife!" he managed to sputter, "my baby! Somebody help!" Sarah stared at the scene before her, she could see no way that anyone could help them. The baby was trapped on a ledge, having crawled too far away from her mother. It looked as though the mother had tried to save the baby, but the edge had broken off under her and she now lay on another ledge above the baby.

 

The cliff was dangerously high and steep, too sheer to climb up with sharp rocks at the bottom. "I don't know what to do!" Hoggle screamed, "Sarah, what do we do??" Sarah wanted to help, but unless she could fly there really wasn't a damn thing she could do!  
  
"Maybe we can catch them?" she tried.  
  
"Better than nothing!" Hoggle made his way through the sharp rocks, getting closer to the cliff. Sarah followed after him, she wasn't sure this was going to work but what other choice did they have?

 

The baby was crying, she sounded scared but unhurt. The mother was holding her leg, she looked to be in a lot of pain and was screaming for someone to rescue her child. "Hoggle watch out!" Sarah shouted, "here she comes!" The baby had slipped off the edge of the cliff, Sarah's heart leapt into her throat and she felt sick. It was falling too fast, they would never be able to catch it! She heard the soft feathery flap of wings, blinked and saw Jareth standing nearby - The baby gurgling happily in his arms. His gaze was on the ugly, little woman still up on the ledge.

 

Sarah's mouth was agape, never in all her life would she ever have believed it and yet she'd seen it with her own eyes. Hoggle had fainted, falling flat on his back. Jareth returned his gaze to Sarah, handing the baby gently over to her and looking back up at Hoggle's wife. She was sobbing with relief, still clutching her leg tenderly. Within an instant Jareth was on the ledge with her, Sarah imagined it must take up a lot of energy to use this power because he didn't use it very often.

 

The little woman looked up at Jareth fearfully as he knelt down and gathered her up into his arms, she put her own arms around his neck and held on tight. "Just take deep breaths," Jareth instructed her, "look at my eyes... come on, that's it.... " He swiftly appeared back down on the ground, setting the little woman down beside Hoggle gently. Sarah watched in stunned silence, hardly believing her eyes. Jareth examined the little woman's leg, but he didn't seem too worried. "It's just a sprain," he assured her, "try not to use it for a while."

 

The little woman reached up, pulled down on his shirt collar and kissed his cheek as he still knelt beside her but Jareth did not protest this time. He simply stood and slowly made his way over to the sharp rocks, looking them over thoughtfully. "Why?" Sarah walked over to Jareth, questioning his motives as the little family reunited with hugs and sobs.  
  
"I am their King," came his distracted reply, "like it or not, they are my subjects. I have a certain amount of responsibility for their welfare."  
  
  
"Careful," Sarah gave him a half smile, "I might start to think you actually care about them."

 

Jareth turned to look at Sarah, as though she'd just said something awful to him.  "Don't worry," she muttered, "I know you don't."  
  
"Only, I do," Jareth corrected her, "whatever you think of me, Sarah, I would not have left them to fall."  He looked down as the little woman and Hoggle approached, kneeling on one knee to take the baby from it's mothers arms. He smiled down at the gurgling bundle, such a smile that would warm even the coldest of hearts. Jareth clearly loved babies, he never hid that from anyone and it was evident in his eyes that he would never allow one to come to any actual harm.

 

Sarah did not relent. "And I suppose you're going to tell me you did this out of the kindness of your heart?" she asked Jareth, who looked at her and handed the baby back to Hoggle. He stood up, approaching Sarah slowly.  
  
"Watch your words," he cautioned her.  
  
"So you're not going to tell them they owe you some huge favour?" asked Sarah, "you're not going to hold this over them for the rest of their lives? Come on, I know you better than that!" Jareth sighed.  
  
"Sometimes I give you more credit than you deserve," he told her flatly, "if that is how you really feel, then I pity you."

 

He turned on his heel and walked back in the direction of the rift portal swiftly, leaving Sarah looking quite humiliated.


	11. Shae

"Sarah," Hoggle limped over to her, "you know that uh, dream I was tellin' yer about?"  Sarah sat down in defeat.

  
  
"Now is so not the time for that," she told Hoggle.  
  
  
"Jareth has done this kinda thing before," Hoggle insisted, "as much as I hate to admit it, whenever something really bad happens - that wasn't his doing - we can always count on him to get us out of trouble." He patted Sarah's back. "My dream was my wanting to thank him somehow," he continued, "only it didn't go exactly as I imagined it would... "

 

Sarah had to accept that Jareth wasn't as evil as she'd painted him in her mind, especially if Hoggle was willing to give him such a glowing reference. "Hoggle I need your help," she finally admitted, "I can't do this by myself, what am I meant to do?"

Hoggle shrugged, scratching his head. "I really don't know," he admitted hopelessly, "yer in a really bad place."  Hoggle's wife tried to stand up, but was unable to put pressure on her foot and fell backwards. She was caught by Jareth, who had returned to the small group without a sound and lifted the female dwarf into his arms once more.  
  
"It's getting late," he said, the shadows had already started to become long with the onset of evening, "let's get you home." He started off in the direction of the little town, followed by the others without question.

 

Once they arrived, Hoggle got his wife inside and into her armchair to rest her foot. Sarah took the baby inside and they invited her to stay for dinner, she readily accepted but when Jareth was asked - He refused and promptly left. His mind drifted back to the portal and eventually so did he, seating himself just opposite it and gazing at it tiredly. So close and yet so far, what would it take to get through it? He knew one solution, but it was a little too permanent....

 

**

 

Hours had gone by and Jareth's eyes were almost closed, still sitting opposite the rift. His eyes snapped open when he heard a shuffling noise, some grunting and a few little curses. It seemed to be stumbling closer and closer, Jareth tensed up. Through some shadows, a short figure came limping towards him and at first Jareth thought it might be Hoggle. A few moments later, he saw that it wasn't Hoggle but rather, Hoggle's wife. "You shouldn't be walking," Jareth chided her. She sat a tray down beside him and lowered herself to the ground, seating herself and catching her breath.  
  
"I've brought yer some food," she puffed, "yer majesty."

 

"You really shouldn't have bothered," Jareth said stiffly.  Rubbing her foot, the little woman gave a small chuckle.  
  
"I may not be too clever," she said to Jareth, "nor speak very good, but I know a man has ta eat an' I know I'm a pretty dern good cook, too!"  Jareth couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Thank you," he said quietly, looking down at the tray, then back at the little woman, "would you join me?"  The little woman beamed.  
  
"Thought yer'd never ask!" she said happily.

 

**

 

Hoggle, Sarah and the baby had fallen asleep back at the little hut. None of them had any idea that the little woman had left, they certainly wouldn't have let her go if they had known where she was headed and so she had waited until they were all dozing off. She was enjoying this time with her King, it was a rare thing to be accepted into his presence without being made to feel like you were invisible or unwanted. She was going to have her time, as long as he would tolerate it. He had saved her daughter's life, for that she would never be anything but grateful to him.

 

Jareth sat back and gazed off into the darkness of the night. "I have to admit," he said after a time, "that was the best meal I've ever had."  The little woman waved her hand.  
  
"I'm sure yer chefs are better then I," she replied. Jareth turned his head to look at her.  
  
"No," he answered, "in fact, I want you to... " He trailed off, as if not sure what he wanted her to do. The little woman got closer to him and touched his arm, Jareth didn't scold her for it so she left it there.

 

"You know," she said thoughtfully, "yer livin' in a huge castle, surrounded by servants and yer've got everythin' you could ever want and yet yer unhappy. Me? I live in a squallor but I calls it me home and ya know I'd be jest as happy livin' in a dump - as long as the company was good." Jareth looked down at her hand, then into her eyes. They were such caring eyes, for a moment he did not see the ugly little dwarf with her wrinkles and her sags. He saw her inner beauty, who she was deep inside and he smiled at her.

 

She returned his smile, giving his arm a gentle squeeze. "I think you could be, too," she said quietly, "ya jest need to figure out _who_ makes you happy, instead of what."  And with that, she heaved herself back onto her feet. Jareth stood as well, it felt good to stretch his legs.  
  
"I will walk you home," he insisted. The little woman thanked him and they walked side by side, Jareth taking careful steps so as not to leave her behind. "I never did ask your name," he said at last.  
  
"Shae," came the answer, "me name's Shae."  
  
"Well it's a pleasure to know you, Shae," Jareth spoke honestly. Shae smiled and limped on, she knew Jareth would carry her if she asked but it didn't hurt so much at all anymore.

 


	12. A Softer Side

As they approached the front door of the tiny shack, Jareth opened it for Shae and she thanked him. "You always were a gentleman," she said without thinking. Jareth looked puzzled.  
  
"Have we met before?" he asked her. Sarah, who was just inside on the sofa, woke up but remained silent and still. She was listening...  
  
"Yes," Shae replied, "and I think I am ready to fergive you now."  
  
"Forgive me?" asked Jareth, "for what?"  Shae shook her head and smiled sadly.  
  
"It were a while back," she said thoughtfully, "there was an attack on a village not far from 'ere, children were gettin' hurt during the conflict and you were called upon fer help."

 

Jareth remembered it well, but where did the dwarf fit into it?   "There were so many of 'em with swords," Shae recalled, "one of them jumped down from a horse, waving his blade around and you caught it with yer bare hands, a desperate attempt to stop it from decapitating a small boy. You couldn't use yer hands fer a long time, so I was recruited to assist you. I was quite happy to help, it were my nephew you had saved... But once yer hands had healed, you had no further use for me."

 

Jareth knew what was coming next.  "The next thing I knew," Shae looked down at herself, "I was like this. You told me I had seen too much and that as long as I looked like this nobody would ever believe I worked so closely with you." Her gaze met his. "Yer secrets were always safe with me, yer majesty," she said quietly, "but that is water under the bridge now. I am happy with my life and my little family. Goodnight."  Jareth said nothing as she hobbled inside, lingering just outside even after the door had clicked shut.

 

Sarah waited for the little dwarf to retire to her bedroom, then she slipped outside to try and catch Jareth before he left. The crisp night air was still and chilly, she gave a shiver and wrapped her arms around herself. Glancing around, she saw no sign of the King - Until he leaned in close to her ear from behind her. "Looking for something?" he asked, making her jump and freeze like a statue. She felt something drape over her shoulders and she drew it around herself for warmth, turning to face him - She realised it was Jareth's jacket.

 

"You should be sleeping," he told her.  
  
"I couldn't," Sarah responded, looking him in the eye, "I need to talk to you."  Jareth inclined his head.  
  
"About what?" he asked her.  
  
"I always thought that somehow I was in control of this place," Sarah admitted, "but I thought faeries did nice things, like granting wishes. I never would have believed that they were biting pests, not in my wildest dreams. It made me realize there was more to this place than my imagination, my thoughts... "

 

Jareth was silent, listening to her as she spoke.  "Then there's you," Sarah continued, "doing things I never would have thought of, don't you see? You exist even when I am not thinking of you. This whole world exists, whether people are thinking about it or not."  
  
  
"Are you trying to convince me the Labyrinth is real?" Jareth questioned her, "that the whole Underground is an actual place?"  Sarah nodded slowly.  
  
"Perhaps it doesn't exist in my reality," she explained, "but we don't know everything there is to know about time and space. Perhaps, in the fabric of the universe, yes - It does exist as a reality."

 

A moment of silence fell between them, Sarah crept closer to Jareth and leaned into him. She felt his arms around her within seconds and smiled, closing her eyes as she breathed in his scent.  "I don't want to fight with you," she whispered. Jareth felt unsure about her words, they were just words but they could be dangerous and deceptive. His determination to leave was wavering, holding her in his arms reminded him of how it felt to be so close to her and he knew he wouldn't trade this moment for the world.

 

But he was confused, she had told him that she could never love him - So what had changed?  "Do you love me, Sarah?" he asked her. Sarah took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly.  
  
"Yes," she whispered. Another moment of silence fell, as each of them took time to register just what had transpired here tonight.  "I was convinced I hated you," Sarah felt a hot tear streak down her face, "you make it so easy and yet so hard." Jareth tightened his grip around her and she was grateful for his added body heat, it was so cold her breath came out in wisps of fog when she spoke.  
  
"What changed your mind?" asked Jareth.  Sarah gave a soft laugh.  
  
"I only knew half of who you were" she admitted, "turns out there is a whole other side of you that I really need to be introduced to."

 

She turned and looked at him, he lowered his head and they met in a deep kiss that left them both almost breathless. Sarah lay her head on Jareth's chest and sighed contentedly, she was no longer willing to deny her attraction towards him but she wasn't sure if she was okay with it. Jareth gazed out into the darkness of the night, saying nothing and listening to Sarah's steady breathing slow down as she fell asleep in his arms. The corners of his mouth turned up, his eyes grew a little darker and the two vanished from sight.

 

Morning found Sarah blinking in the warm sunlight, it bathed her and made her feel lazy. She stretched and yawned, turned over in her bed and dozed for a while longer. Slowly, she opened her eyes a few minutes later and sat up to take in her surroundings. She relaxed when she noticed the room, she was in Jareth's castle and she knew she was safe here. Sarah began to wonder about Jareth, where was he? She climbed out of bed, an almost see-through nightgown was all that covered her.


	13. Desires

Jareth was watching Sarah as she slept, he now observed her as she woke and climbed out of bed. His finger touched the crystal orb in his gloved hand, stroking the image of Sarah twice before pulling away. "Soon," he spoke softly, his eyes never leaving the woman within his orb, "very soon... "  He watched her a little longer, his gaze dropping to her rear as she went to the window and leaned out of it. Her creamy skin showed out from under her slip of a night dress, Jareth almost dropped his orb.

 

Sarah took a deep breath from the window, it took her a full minute to figure she'd forgotten to wear underpants and she quickly looked around for her clothes. As she stood there, trying to remember just how she'd managed to change into a nightgown last night - She felt a cold breeze turn her soft nipples hard. She flinched, but hesitated to move - What was that sound?  "Good morning," came that sexy drawl at her ear, causing her to both jump and smile at the same time.

 

Jareth's hands slid along her arms, causing goosebumps to appear all along them and he planted soft kisses down along her neck and shoulder. "I trust you slept well?" he asked, his breath on her exposed skin making her shiver with delight. Sarah nodded, her voice failing her until one of his wandering hands discovered the hemline of her nightgown and she gave a little squeak. He smiled against her neck, still planting soft, slow kisses back up to her ear. Jareth drew back then, walking over to the window and leaning aganst it.

 

Sarah turned to face him, her face flushed and her eyes questioning him. Jareth simply smiled at her, inclining his head as if he had no idea what could be the matter. Sarah wasn't sure what to do with herself, she had found the desire to be close to Jareth to be very hard to resist and it seemed to her that he knew it very well. Jareth folded his arms, watching her as she stood there and she felt so ... Naked. She was covered, of course but she couldn't shake the feeling that he could just about see everything anyway.

Sarah wanted him close to her, but he stayed where he was and she couldn't understand why he did not approach her. "Jareth," she ventured, "is something wrong?"  Jareth's eyes slowly looked her up and down, she felt her cheeks flush again as he did so.  
  
"No," he answered, his accent was so hot, "you look quite stunning."  Sarah gave him a small smile and her dark eyes turned sultry, she slipped off her gown and offered Jareth an inviting stare. Jareth had not counted on this, his lips parted and her gaze fell upon them hungrily.

 

Jareth pushed away from the wall and stalked over to Sarah, cupping one soft breast into his hand and kissing her mouth softly. Sarah moaned into the kiss, but her expression was puzzled when he slowly pulled away from her and walked towards the door. "Jareth!" Sarah called after him. He paused by the door and turned to appraise her with his gaze once more.  
  
"I'll let you get dressed," he told her, closing the door behind him as he left. Sarah stared at the door in disbelief.  
  
  
"Insufferable!" she shouted, stamping her foot.

 

Outside of the Labyrinth, Jareth stood by a bush and winced. He had a painful erection, the likes of which he'd never had before. Around other women, he could control himself quite alright but Sarah... She brought him to his knees without even trying. He couldn't let anyone see him like this, which was why he had chosen this spot. He heard something strange and turned to see Hoggle, taking a leak in the pond nearby. Jareth looked at him, disgusted and as Hoggle finished up and turned around - He got the fright of his life.

 

"Yer Majesty!" he put his hand over his racing heart, trying to calm his breathing, "you scared me!"  
  
"What are you doing to my pond?" Jareth demanded. Hoggle couldn't help but notice Jareth's problem, it wasn't exactly discreet.  
  
"I had a dream like this once," Hoggle averted his eyes, "I... "  
  
  
"I am well aware of your dream, Hoggle," Jareth growled, causing Hoggle to flush profusely, "and in future if you ever speak of it again I will... "  A twig snapped and an abrupt silence fell, Hoggle looked at Jareth and they both strained to hear something more.

 


	14. The Dwarf-Eater

Jareth placed a slender finger to his lips, Hoggle nodded and kept still. Looking around, Jareth saw something moving by the trees not far off and it crept out slowly. Hoggle instantly froze in terror, the stick-thin creature was known only as the Dwarf Eater and rightly so. It only ever ate Dwarves, this one looked like it hadn't eaten in months and its hungry gaze fell upon Hoggle at once. Jareth relaxed, he was in no danger but Hoggle was petrified. The creature shuffled forwards, casting glances at Jareth - probably wondering if the taller man was going to help the Dwarf at all.

 

Jareth made no attempt to do anything, he simply watched as the thing got closer and Hoggle knew he was in trouble. Dwarf Eaters were fast, Dwarves were not. "Please, yer Majesty," Hoggle begged, "help me!"  
  
"I don't think so," Jareth took a few steps back, giving the creature more confidence, "we are not friends."  
  
"But... My family!" Hoggle sputtered.  
  
  
"Are not my concern," Jareth reminded him, "you've forgotten who you are dealing with... It's time you had a memory jolt."  He turned away and faded into thin air, leaving Hoggle alone with the creature.

 

His screaming sent the faeries into hiding.


	15. Garden Of The Lost

Sarah had found her way out into a private garden, she'd discovered it by opening the wrong door but she was happy to be alone in such a serene and beautiful place. The only sound she heard was a fountain that had running water, everything else was as silent as the stars at night. She sat upon a bench and closed her eyes, breathing the warm scent of flowers into her lungs. It was so peaceful here, she felt she could doze off and forget about everything. She suddenly felt someone grab her and roughly haul her back out of the garden, she tried to fight them but they were far too strong.

 

She whirled around to face whoever it was, the door shut behind her and she glared evenly at Jareth.  "Why did you do that?!" she demanded, angrier that he hadn't simply joined her than at the fact he was so rough with her.  
  
"That's not a safe place," Jareth warned her.  
  
"It seemed safe enough," Sarah argued.  
  
"It's the garden of the lost," Jareth cautioned her, "all who venture into it are eventually never seen again."  Sarah's eyes widened at the thought.  
  
"Why would you create such a horrible place?" she accused him.

 

Jareth frowned at her. "I didn't create it," he said firmly, "I thought you did."  
  
"Well one of us is obviously lying!" Sarah bit back, then silence fell between them. Sarah eventually sighed and leaned against the wall, she wasn't even sure why she was here anymore. Hoggle had come to her for help and ...  "Hoggle," she said quietly, suddenly remembering her friend and looking up at Jareth, "how could I have forgotten him?"  Jareth tilted his head.  
  
"Quite easily, I expect," he replied amusedly, his mouth twisted into a grin. Sarah narrowed her eyes at him, had she honestly been going to give him another chance?

 

"I have to go and see him," Sarah started walking but Jareth stepped out in front of her, "let me go!"  
  
"No," Jareth kept blocking her path whenever she moved, "it's early, he'll still be sleeping."  Sarah paused for a moment, letting that sink in. "You wanted to get to know me better," Jareth reminded her, "right?"  
  
"I guess," Sarah shoved her hands into her pockets, looking up at him curiously, "am I going to be disappointed?"  Jareth ran his finger along her jawline, his eyes gazing into hers intently.  
  
"I don't think so," he replied in a sexy drawl that made her almost melt into his touch. Jareth smirked and stepped away, Sarah almost tripped and followed after him. Strangely enough though, she could still smell the flowers that she'd found in the garden...

Jareth led her into his bedroom and as the door closed behind them, she found herself kissing with him feverishly. In the back of her mind, something screamed at her to stop but she ignored it. His hands exploring her body felt amazing, his tongue in her mouth made her feel dizzy and she wanted nothing to interupt them. His soft moans into the kiss drove her crazy with desire, she could hear him saying her name but how? They were kissing fiercely so there was no way he could speak so clearly, yet she could still hear his voice calling out to her.

 

*

 

Jareth sat beside his bed, looking at Sarah with worry. She was sweating and pale, her eyes were closed and he placed a cold washcloth on her forehead.  "Sarah," he said her name softly, "Sarah?"   Her eyes rolled under her eyelids, her mouth opened but she did not answer him. He had found her in the forbidden Garden of the Lost, she should never have gone in there. His eyes were drawn to her parted lips, he traced them softly with his fingertips.  "Sarah," he said again, watching for any sign of change, "Sarah, please.... "

 

*

 

Sarah could still hear his voice, she drew back away from him and frowned.  
  
"Please what?" she asked him.  Jareth tilted his head, eyes glittering darkly.  
  
"Do you want me to beg?" he asked her back, a sexy smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Sarah pulled him roughly against her and claimed his mouth with her own again, she had to have him - Now!  His surprised sound was muffled by her desperate kissing, he soon caught up and placed his hands on her hips.

 

*

 

"Jareth," Sarah suddenly moaned his name, "Jareth.... "  It was so soft he barely heard her, Jareth looked on as Sarah seemed to be dreaming. Her eyes flickered open, she seemed out of sorts for a moment or two and looked around with confusion. Jareth stared at her with concern, when she noticed him she smiled a little.  
  
"You looked worried," she said, her voice sounding scratchy.  His expression did not change as he offered her a glass of water, which she readily accepted as her throat was parched. She could no longer smell the sickly sweet scent of the flowers, so she knew this must be real now and not a dream.

 

"I'm so tired," she said, laying back down into the pillows.  
  
"Then sleep," came his voice, though it sounded distant as she was already dozing off. Jareth watched her for a while longer, making sure she was deeply asleep before he stood up and left the room. He closed the door quietly, turning off the light before he did so. Leaning against the wall, Jareth sighed and closed his eyes. Thank goodness she snapped out of it, he had lost someone very close to him before because of that garden and he was glad it hadn't happened again.


	16. Take My Baby

Shae was standing at her window, looking outside and fretting for her husband. He hadn't come home and it was getting late, where could he be?  Her baby started to cry, so she returned to the infant and picked it up to comfort it.  
  
"It'll be alright," she spoke more to comfort herself than the baby, "he's just a bit late is all... "   But deep into the night, there was still no sign of Hoggle and Shae began to fear for his life.

 

*

 

Morning brought with it a fresh scent of moisture in the air, it had rained overnight and the sun was now drying out the dampness. Jareth was about to check in on Sarah, it was high time they sorted something out between them - but there came an urgent knocking at the castle doors. He went to see who it might be, looking down at Shae as he opened the doors up wide.  
  
"Here," Shae thrust her baby into Jareth's arms and turned away, rushing off hurriedly and calling back, "I'll come get her soon!"   Jareth's jaw was dropped, eyes staring at her already vanishing form and a gurgling baby in his hands.

 

Glancing down at her, he saw the baby smile and reach out a tiny hand towards him.  
  
"Stealing infants again?" came Sarah's voice from behind him. Jareth turned around and pursed his lips, a look of annoyance crossing his handsome features.  
  
"What does she think she's playing at?" he asked, silently relieved to see that Sarah was perfectly fine this morning.  Sarah reached over, but Jareth instinctively turned the baby away from her. She looked up at his eyes, which were suddenly defensive and she smiled at him.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt her," she said quietly.  Jareth lifted his chin.  
  
"It's just a dwarf," he said firmly, "what do I care?"  Sarah gently took the baby from him, noting his eyes watching her constantly despite what he'd just said.

 

"I wonder why she just ran off like that?" Sarah thought out loud, stroking the baby's cheek.  
  
"I expect she's out looking for Hogwart," Jareth said with a glance towards the open window.  
  
"Why would she be looking for Hoggle?" asked Sarah, looking up at Jareth with a curious frown.  Jareth didn't answer and Sarah glanced down as she heard a strange sound.  "Oh!" she yelped.  Jareth snapped his head around to look at her sharply.  
  
"What?" he asked her.  
  
"The baby's face," Sarah was staring in shock, "it.... it fell off!"  Jareth's eyes grew wide.  "Is that supposed to happen?" asked Sarah, "do they lose their faces like we do teeth?"

 

"Of course not!" Jareth scolded her, "give her to me." He took the baby from Sarah, who knelt down and picked up the 'face' from the floor. It was not a pretty face, but the baby itself now had a normal kind of face. A baby face.  
  
"Why would Shae cover her daughter's face?" asked Sarah. Jareth stared down at the now pretty little girl and felt a little badly for what he had done, he had cursed her parents but the curse would not extend to their children. How many dwarf babies wore these to be made to fit in with the dwarf community?

 

Sarah slowly figured it out, even though Jareth said nothing and she shook her head.  
  
"You can still make this right you know," she told Jareth.  She walked towards the door and glanced over her shoulder. "We still have a lot to talk about," she reminded him, "important things. I'll come back when I've found Shae and Hoggle, alright?"  Jareth didn't respond, so she left quietly and his eyes never left the baby's pretty face. He felt like he should do something to make it right, but that would mean admitting he was wrong...

"Shae, wait up!" Sarah easily caught up to the hobbling dwarf with her much longer legs, "I'll come with you!"  Shae didn't stop but she nodded.  
  
"Thanks," she puffed, eyes searching frantically everywhere they went, "it's not like Hoggle to stay out all night." Sarah grew worried.  
  
"He never came home?" she asked. Shae shook her head and they continued to search for Hoggle together, calling out his name and checking places he might have holed up for the night. Some hours later, they sat resting together and talked a little.  
  
"It's strange," Sarah commented, looking around, "a lot of things in the Labyrinth remind me of things I used to have in my room. From toys or clothes to pictures on my wall... Why do you suppose that is?" Shae smiled slightly.  
  
"Don't yer get it?" she asked Sarah, who glanced at her with a frown, "don't yer see? He wants yer to feel at home... "  Sarah stared at the ground silently for a long time, it was a lot to take in if it were true.


	17. A Grisly Discovery

They suddenly heard a very strange sound and they glanced at one another before getting to their feet.  
  
"Hello?" Sarah called out, "is anybody there?"  The sound came again, like a wheezing of someone trying to take a breath and not being quite able to. Shae followed the sound to some bushes, Sarah not far behind her. What they found, was so horrifying that it caused Shae to faint and Sarah tripped over backwards. She landed on her butt and instantly started to vomit, turning her head to do so. Tears welled up in her eyes as she dared to take a second glance, it couldn't be... And yet there it was. Hoggle's little bag of things he called his property, drenched in blood and covered with offal. A leg, chewed off at the knee, was jutting out from under the bush. Very little flesh was left on the body, as she drew ever closer and bolder she noticed more details and she knew it could only be what was left of Hoggle.

 

"What happened?" she sobbed, her voice catching in her throat as the tears streamed down her flushed cheeks, "this can't be real, it can't be!" But the scene did not change, no matter how many times she closed her eyes and willed it to. Shae slowly opened her eyes and came around, but she did not return her attention back to the bush - She couldn't. Sarah wiped her tears away, but they just kept flowing as her heart broke and Shae hugged her sadly.

 

**

 

Jareth was left with the baby girl hours ago, the little baby was quite happy and content but had just fallen asleep in his arms. He watched her sleep with a smile on his face. Suddenly he felt an overwhelming kind of sadness enter his heart, it hurt so much he clutched at his chest and gasped hard. A moment later, he appeared close to where Sarah and Shae stood. Shae walked over to him and Jareth slowly looked down at her, noting the tears shining in her eyes and the stained streaks down her wrinkled face.  
  
"Help him!" Shae demanded of Jareth. Sarah sobbed some more and Jareth tried to ignore the stabbing pains in his chest, as he saw the bones and offal under the bush.  
  
"I can't," he said quietly.  
  
"You can!" Shae blubbered, "you would help if it were Sarah laying under there!" She kicked the dirt and stormed off towards her home.  
  
"She's angry," Jareth commented.  
  
"She's hurting," Sarah corrected him, "we both are."  Jareth pursed his lips, he wanted Sarah to stop hurting because it was hurting him.

 

Sarah was shocked but not surprised at Jareth's apparent lack of concern, she sniffled and he put his arms around her slowly. Sarah frowned as Jareth embraced her, she was stiff at first and unsure of his motives but at last she threw her arms around him and sobbed as hard as she ever had in her life. She had just lost her best friend, it wasn't something she could just get over in a moment of grief. After a while, Sarah slowly pulled back and looked up into Jareth's eyes. Her face was red, so were her eyes and tears stained her face. She knew she looked a terrible mess, but he looked at her calmly and said nothing of it.  
  
"You don't care, do you?" she said at last, narrowing her eyes and studying his, "you don't care!"

 

She started to walk backwards, shaking her head as if in disbelief.  
  
"I just lost my best friend!" she shouted at Jareth, "Shae lost her husband! That baby will grow up without her father and you couldn't care less!"  Jareth was silent, watching her with an uncomfortable expression on his face. Sarah choked at the smell behind her, of rotting flesh and stale blood.  
  
"I know how you feel," Jareth told Sarah, but she wouldn't hear it.  
  
"You couldn't possibly know how badly I feel right now!" she spat angrily, "how could you possibly know?!" She stormed away in the direction Shae had gone earlier. Jareth watched her go and rubbed at his chest.  
  
"It feels like your heart is ripping in two," he said softly, but Sarah was too far away now to hear.  
  
**

"Argh!" Jareth gripped his chest, breathing heavily as he leaned back against a wall. He winced as his heart ached, but there was very little he could do about death. He knew that eventually Sarah would stop hurting so badly, she would never forget about Hoggle and that time would heal her pain. Until then, he had to distract her and stop her from feeling so crushed. Perhaps that would lessen his own pains, though how he was so connected to how she felt was quite baffling to begin with.  "Makes no sense at all," he muttered under his breath, casting his gaze to the bush upon hearing the same wheeze that had attracted Sarah and Shae to it in the first place.

 

Slowly making a circle around the bush, Jareth came upon what he believed used to be Hoggle's head. There was only just barely enough of Hoggle to keep him alive, but only just hanging on by a very thin thread of sheer determination. There wasn't enough left of his physical body to be able to save him, that much was very obvious to anyone who even glanced at him for just a second. Jareth knew that Hoggle wouldn't last much longer, it was a mircale he was still breathing at all but then again, it was possible he could remain like this for days - even weeks. Most of the skull was gone, there were no eyes or any other recognizable features. It was a bloody mess and the smell was starting to make him feel ill, so Jareth walked away a few steps to clear his head.

 

"I move the stars for no-one," he said firmly, not looking at Hoggle any longer. He stood for a few moments more, listened to a rattling sound that ended with a noisy shuddering sound and the wheeze ceased. Jareth glanced behind him, sure enough the chest cavity had stopped rising and falling. Hoggle was gone.  
  
  
"You could have re-ordered time," came a tiny voice.  
  
  
"It doesn't work that way," Jareth looked around but couldn't see anyone, "where are you? Show yourself!"  
  
  
"Nah, I'd rather live!" came the tiny voice again. Jareth clenched his fists.  
  
  
"What do you mean by that?" he demanded, "how much did you see?"  
  
  
"I saw everything," replied the tiny voice. Jareth was silent for a time, his eyes and ears trying hard to locate the source of the voice but Sarah's little worm friend remained well hidden.

 

"Was it really him?" Jareth finally asked.

 


	18. Thirteen Hours

Sarah and Shae sat under a tree not far from where they had left Jareth, Shae wanted to go home but her legs were tired and sore from searching for Hoggle. They both felt exhausted from crying, so they decided to rest until they could make it all the way back to Shae's home.  
  
"It's going to be so quiet without him," Shae rocked, hugging her knees.  
  
"What if we're wrong?" Sarah spoke at last. Shae wiped her nose on her sleeve.  
  
"What d'yer mean?" she asked with a frown.  
  
"When I came here for the first time," Sarah recounted, "I learned some very important and harsh lessons. One being that you can't take anything for granted and two being that not everything is what it seems.... "  
  
"So?" Shae wrinkled her nose, "I don't get it."

 

Sarah stood up and walked back towards the horrible scene, Shae hobbling after her at a distance. Sarah picked up a large branch and hoped she was right in this, she paused for a moment before plunging the branch between the ribcage of the body. Shae's hand flew to her mouth in shock!  Sarah hauled the body out from under the bush and dropped the branch, covering her nose with her sleeve. It smelled putrid but her suspicions were correct.  
  
"It's not Hoggle!" she yelped with excitement, "it wasn't him!"  Shae tentatively stepped closer, the thing had four legs and a tail - Not a dwarf.

 

"Of course it isn't!" came an angry voice from up in a tree. Sarah glanced up and saw Hoggle, clinging tightly to some branches.  
  
"Hoggle!" Sarah's heart burst with joy and relief, "how did you get up there?!"  
  
"It's amazing what you can do when your life is in danger!" Hoggle answered, "now get me down from here!" Sarah helped him down and Shae rushed to Hoggle, reunited and happy with tears flowing down her cheeks once more.  
  
"I thought I had lost yer fer good," she sobbed.  
  
"What happened?" asked Sarah.  
  
  
"That thing tried to eat me," Hoggle replied, hugging Shae, "I threw me things at it and climbed up this tree while it was distracted. Then a bigger thing came along and well, it was hungry too... "

 

"How lucky," Shae smiled.  
  
"I'm going to have nightmares for weeks," Hoggle muttered.  
  
"We're just glad you're okay," Sarah knelt down and hugged him.  
  
"Yeah well, no thanks to Jareth!" Hoggle grumbled. Sarah frowned.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Sarah.  
  
"I mean," Hoggle replied, "he... "  
  
"Higgle," Jareth cut him off. Hoggle's mouth remained open but he did not finish his sentence.  
  
"Hoggle!" said all three together. Jareth ignored them.  
  
"I'm a little surprised to see you," Jareth didn't seem to care one way or the other but he was glad Sarah had stopped hurting. It meant that his mind could clear up.  
  
"What do you know about this?" Sarah stood up and faced Jareth, who had a crystal ball in his hands and was playing with it. Those things made Sarah nervous, she touched her neck absently at the thought of a snake flying at her face.

 

Jareth was watching Hoggle intently, intimidating him to keep his mouth shut and it was working very well. Shae suddenly remembered her daughter, now that she had found Hoggle and everything was back to normal; she wanted her back.  
  
"If we could have our little one back," Shae spoke up, "we'll be on our way... "  Jareth looked at her and Sarah got a feeling of dread in her chest for some reason.  
  
"I don't think so," Jareth responded casually, "you gave her to me, remember?"  Shae's eyes grew wider and she sputtered, Hoggle's jaw dropped silently and Sarah was speechless.  
  
  
"That's not fair!" Shae complained, "I said I'd come back for her!"

 

"You give her back!" Hoggle demanded, but was silenced by one glare from Jareth. Shae felt tears stinging her eyes, this couldn't be happening! Jareth showed the dwarf his crystal, Shae gazed into it and smiled a little at what she saw.  
  
  
"Go home," Jareth told her, "forget about the baby and this could be reality."  Shae's eyes widened now with wonder, her heart torn between the two options that lay before her. It was a dream of hers, she had it every night when she slept and just about every other dwarf shared the same dream; though few actually admitted it. In the crystal, the dwarf village was bigger and brighter but the nicest images of all were the dwarves themselves. As they once were, tall and beautiful people. Shae reached out slowly, Jareth started to smile.

 

"Shae," Sarah spoke softly but firmly, "she's your baby... "  Shae blinked, the spell broken and she withdrew her hand.  Jareth stopped smiling.  
  
  
"Very well," he said with a gesture of his hand. A clock appeared and Sarah felt her heart sink, Shae would have to solve the Labyrinth or risk losing her daughter. "You have thirteen hours," Jareth told Shae, then he turned to Sarah and smirked, "the Labyrinth is always changing. Don't think you will be of any use, if I sincerely don't want you to reach my castle - and admittedly last time you were here; I did want you to come and see me... You cannot get to my castle."

 

Jareth looked down at Shae, who was being comforted by Hoggle. "You had better convince her to change her mind," he warned the dwarf, "I can have you wandering around in that maze, for years.... " And he vanished, laughing at them amusedly. Sarah sighed heavily, she knew that Jareth had somehow helped her in a few places last time she was here. The maze walls kept changing but they eventually led her to the right places, Jareth had also allowed her to keep her friends around to help her when he easily could have taken them away and left her to solve things on her own.  
  
"Yer did it once," Shae looked to Sarah for guidance, "yer defeated him, we've got this... " Sarah knelt down in front of her friends, her face was not hopeful.  
  
"It's different this time," she reminded them, "he's not bending the rules for us." She stood up and looked towards the Labyrinth wall, the door was waiting for them.

 

"We could get lost in there until we starve," Hoggle worried.  
  
"Nonsense," Shae took a step towards the door, "we'd die of thirst before that happened." Hoggle frowned.  
  
"That wasn't helpful," he snapped. Sarah joined them, giving them some confidence.  
  
"Come on you two," she said quietly, "we don't have much time, let's not waste it arguing." The three friends stepped into the Labyrinth, which had turned cold and unfamiliar. Jareth had been allowing them easy passage until now, so finding their way without him was going to be a challenge. Sarah knew that he would come back from time to time and try to stop them, he might even send someone to lead them back to the beginning. They had to be on their guard, for the sake of the baby that was so loved and wanted.

 

"How could I have been so stupid?" Shae started to sob, "I jest 'anded her right to 'im!"  Hoggle hugged her.  
  
"It ain't yer fault," he assured her.  
  
"We all make mistakes," said Sarah, "come on, we can do this... I know we can."  Shae nodded and they walked along the path in silent solidarity, but Shae would not lift her eyes from looking at her shuffling feet. Deep down in her heart, when she hastily handed Jareth her baby; she had wanted him to keep her. Better she grow up a princess than a dwarf, right? But it was a deep down desire, she hadn't meant for Jareth to take it seriously.... Had she? She knew she could not win against Jareth, because as much as she wanted her daughter back - The thought of her baby growing up a princess was very tempting. Too tempting...

"We're lost!" Hoggle was sitting against a wall, arms folded and staring at the ground angrily. Shae stood next to him, rubbing his back to try and comfort her husband but Sarah was looking around for a way to go next.  
  
"We can't give up," Sarah warned him, "come on, Hoggle... We've done this before... "   Hoggle snorted.  
  
"That's when Jareth wanted you to reach him," he gruffed, "he'll never let us get to that castle now."  Sarah looked back at him, shaking her head.  
  
"Well I'm not giving up," she told him, "and I don't think Shae will, either."  Shae walked over to Sarah, she wasn't so sure about that herself but for now she did want her baby back.  
  
"It keeps changing," Hoggle pointed out, and as if to prove his point, the wall he was leaning against suddenly vanished and he fell onto his back with a yelp. Shae ran over to help him up and Hoggle brushed himself off, Sarah sighed heavily. How were they ever going to get anywhere like this?

 

"We don't have time to sit around and argue!" Sarah reminded them both, "Jareth doesn't want us to win, that doesn't mean we will lose. We just need to get smart about this and... "  
  
"Split up!" Hoggle suggested, "one of us has to pick the right path, we can't all be wrong."  A silence followed for a long moment, as they pondered his reasoning.  
  
"Alright," Sarah nodded, "I don't like it, but it seems like the only option right now." Shae nodded slowly and each chose a path, wishing each other the best of luck and setting out alone. As Shae approached a corner, it vanished and turned into a dead end but as she turned to find the new opening - She ran into Jareth. He looked down at her and she took a few steps backwards, gazing up at him with a renewed fear in her heart.

 

"Hallo Shae," he greeted her with his dazzling smile, "why are you doing this?"  Shae tried to look confident.  
  
"She's my daughter," came her response, "I would like her returned to me unharmed."  Jareth inclined his head and looked her over, his smile fading quickly.  
  
"I don't like to lose, Shae," he warned her, "you are no match for me and you will have to face me on your own - not that you will ever make it that far, but if you do... "  Shae lowered her gaze, turning away from him.  
  
  
"I know I could never best yer in a fight," she admitted. Jareth said nothing of a fight, but he said nothing to encourage her train of thought to change either. Shae spun around and looked him in the eye.  "But so 'elp me I'll be damned if I didn't try!" Shae ran at him, but Jareth raised a brow at her and vanished, his mocking laughter echoing all around her as she face planted into the dirt.

 

Hours went by and none of them had even made it to the centre of the maze, let alone the Goblin City. Discouraged and beaten, Hoggle sat down and closed his eyes. He knew it could never be done, a long time ago he had faced Jareth and lost. It was only through sheer luck that he discovered the doors down in the dark oubliette, but he was now trapped in the Labyrinth and was unable to leave. He sighed heavily and looked around, every so often the walls around him would shift and it made him lose all hope. Last time, the walls had shifted in favor of Sarah and everything she came across had led her closer and closer to the castle. This time, they simply kept the friends walking around in circles.

 

Sarah had cursed more than once, as she kept finding her way - back to the start.  Sometime later, they all found their way right back to where they had split up, Hoggle sitting by the wall as the other two rounded their corners and found him there. Sarah pursed her lips, wanting to scream about how unfair it actually was this time around but she didn't want them to lose any more hope than they clearly already had. But what could they do? She had no idea just how long it had been so far and she hadn't seen Jareth during any of it, she wondered if Shae or Hoggle had seen him...  
  
"Has anyone seen Jareth?" she asked suddenly. Hoggle shrugged and shook his head, he was feeling the pain of defeat and giving up on finding his baby girl. Shae got the feeling that Hoggle was angry with her, he never said anything about it but she knew he blamed her for this whole mess.

 

"I saw him a few hours ago," Shae spoke up.  Sarah nodded.  
  
"Then it's you he wants," she told Shae, "call him."   Shae and Hoggle stared at Sarah as if she'd gone insane.  
  
"Call him?!" Hoggle stood up now, stamping his foot, "why would ya wanna call him fer?!"  
  
"Because," Sarah explained, "if you call him, he has to come. At least, I'm pretty sure he has to... "  
  
"But what's the use?" asked Shae, "he isn't going to just give her to me. I have to face him at the castle, alone... Don't I?"   Sarah stepped back and glanced around.  
  
  
"We are right back where we started from," she said, gesturing around them, "unless you know a short-cut, we don't have any other... "

 

"Sarah?" came a tiny voice. Sarah looked down and saw a little, fuzzy worm crawl out from the wall, "it's you, isn't it?"  Sarah smiled and knelt down.  
  
"Hello," she greeted the worm, "yes, it's me."  
  
"I heard you talking," said the worm, "thought I might pop out and say 'allo."  
  
"A fat lot of good it does to sit around chatting with a worm," Hoggle sneered, "waste of time, how's he gonna help us get to the castle?"  The worm blinked.  
  
"Castle?" he asked, then he smiled, "I know how to get to a castle."  Shae hurried over and looked at the worm with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Please!" she urged him, "tell us!"


	19. Forget About The Baby

The worm told the trio to head back to the beginning of the Labyrinth and turn left. It was that simple, they couldn't miss it.  But as they walked and the walls did not try to stop them from returning to the start of the Labyrinth, Sarah got an uneasy feeling. Shae and Hoggle were hopeful, so she kept her doubts to herself but they niggled at her and she couldn't help but feel that this was not the way to the castle. Was the worm telling the truth? Was it Jareth, sending them back to the start like he had tried to do to her using Hoggle last time?  
  
"That slimy, little fluffball had better be tellin' the truth," Hoggle was saying to Shae, "else I'll find him and step on him!"  Shae squeezed his shoulder and he placed his wrinkled hand upon hers, Sarah sighed and kept walking.

 

Suddenly, Jareth rounded the corner in front of them and the two dwarves jumped back in fright. Jareth frowned, looking a little puzzledly at them.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" he demanded. Nobody answered him, their hearts still thumping in their chests. Jareth looked down at Shae and Hoggle, a look of disgust crossing his handsome features that made Hoggle turn his face away in shame.  
  
"You're going the wrong way," Jareth informed them. Shae stared back at him with defiance, but it was Sarah who stepped forward and captured Jareth's attention.  
  
"Why would you be so concerned with us going the wrong way?" she asked him curiously.  Jareth walked over to her, backing her into the wall and leaning in close to her ear.  
  
"I'm not concerned about them," he said, loud enough for the dwarves to hear but then he lowered his tone and leaned in closer to her ear, "if you keep going the way I think you are, you're in for a nasty shock."  He noticed her shiver as his whisper reached her ear and he took the moment to very slowly meet her eyes with his own.

 

Sarah gazed at his eyes, she couldn't turn away from them and she found herself pulling him into a deep kiss. It happened so suddenly that Jareth hadn't been expecting it, but he slowly relaxed and placed his hands at her waist. It wasn't long before he pulled away from her, stepping backwards and regarding her with a puzzled expression. Hoggle and Shae were standing a few feet away, their brows raised and mouths open. They did not understand the attraction between these two, Sarah was so kind and Jareth was so... well, he was complicated. But kind, he was not. Well, hardly ever.

 

"Let the baby go," Sarah held Jareths gaze, using every ounce of her willpower to try and make him change his mind.  Jareth didn't seem the least bit phased by her demand, but he did take another step back and Sarah began to take steps towards him.  
  
"Sarah, stop," Shaes voice broke the tension between the two and Sarah felt the connection between herself and Jareth vanish. Shae walked over to Jareth, staring up at him.  
  
"How long have I got left?" she asked him. Jareth waved a hand lazily and the clock appeared once more, he smirked as her eyes grew big and round.  
  
"Two hours?" demanded Hoggle, "we've been goin' around in circles for eleven hours?!"  Jareth inclined his head.  
  
"When did you learn to count?" he snarked. Hoggle frowned. Shae slumped her shoulders, they would never make it now - unless...  
  
"Let's keep going," she grabbed Hoggles hand, pulling him along. Sarah went to follow them, they had a shortcut afterall - so why not? They might still just get there in time!

 

Jareth grabbed her arm, pulling her back a little and she stared hard at him.  
  
"Don't go that way, Sarah," he warned her, "never go that way."  
  
"Why not?" she asked him, pulling her arm out of his grip, "because it leads straight to your castle?"  Jareth looked at her with frustration as she stormed away, following Hoggle and Shae back to where she first met her worm friend.  
  
"It leads to a castle alright," he called after her, making her stop walking for a moment, "but it isn't mine... "  He started laughing and when she turned back, he was gone. Sarah hurried to catch up to her friends, Jareth's warning still echoing in her mind but surely it was just a ploy to get them to turn back.  
  
"This is the place," Shae noticed the worm's little home in the wall. Nervously, they walked to the other wall and turned left. There was a long path, nothing in sight but they continued on with purpose. Almost an hour later, they saw a wrought iron gate with huge padlocks on it come into view. As they approached the gate, their eyes widened in amazement. The air was acrid and smoky, it burned their throats and dried their eyes. In the distance was a smoking volcano and there was a huge, black castle that had a moat of molten lava flowing around it. Scattered about the blackened and burnt ground, were huge winged reptiles that Sarah could only describe as dragons.

 

"This isn't Jareth's castle," said Hoggle.  Jareth's castle was made of white marble and glittered in the sun, this place didn't seem to have a sun - the sky was filled with ash and thick, black smoke. Shae walked over to the gates and grabbed the bars, shaking them roughly.  
  
"Nothing is what it seems!" she shouted, "you told me that, Sarah! We have to keep going! It has to be a trick!"  Sarah touched her friend's shoulder.  
  
"I don't think this is a trick," she said cautiously. Hoggle rubbed his eyes, it sure felt real enough to him.  
  
"But we can't turn back now," sobbed Shae, gripping the bars harder, "it took us almost an hour to get here, by the time we get back - we'll be too late!"   A long silence followed, tears streamed down her soot blackened face and Sarah was at a loss. Nobody knew what to do.  
  
"Well we can't just stand here and wait for time to run out," said Hoggle. It was true, but there didn't seem to be much of anything else they could do now.

 

Sarah walked over to the gate, examining the padlocks. They were huge, bigger than her hands.  
  
"Your baby isn't in that castle," Jareth's voice came from behind them, his arms were folded and he was leaning against the wall, "time's up."  The trio turned towards him, he straightened up and looked past them to the castle. "I told you," he smirked, "perhaps someday you will learn to listen."  Shae walked over to Jareth, in a surprise move he knelt down to her level and held out something to her. Sarah looked at the crystal ball in his outstretched hand, but this was Shae's moment and she couldn't do anything to help now.

 

"I'll offer you this at least," Jareth told the grieving mother, "one bite, and you'll forget her."  Shae took the crystal and Sarah's heart sank as it turned into a small peach as soon as it left his hand. Hoggle walked over to Shae, Jareth stood to his full height and stepped back. The two stared at the small peach, then at each other. Hoggle nodded and Shae turned to Jareth, fixing her gaze to his.  
  
"You look after her," she said to him firmly, tears starting to flow as her voice shook, "you don't go tunin' her into no stinking goblin, y'hear? You treat her like a princess! Promise me!"  She lunged towards Jareth but Hoggle held her arm, the King stared hard at the little woman but he said nothing as the two slowly bit into the fruit. Sarah looked accusingly at Jareth, who simply shrugged in response.  
  
"How can you do this?" Sarah asked him, disbelief in her expression as the dwarves fell asleep on the ground, "how can you be so cruel?"

 

"She has made her choice," Jareth responded coldly, "as her friend, you should respect her decision."  
  
"Some choice!" Sarah's voice got louder, "the only option you gave her was to lose her baby! What kind of a choice is that??"  
  
"It's nothing to do with you!" Jareth growled back, "why do you care so much??"  
  
"Why _don't_ _you_??" Sarah bit back, tears in her eyes, "she was railroaded into getting rid of her child!"  
  
"It was for the best," Jareth told her firmly, "what kind of life would that baby have had with them?"   Sarah set her jaw.  
  
"Babies don't need lots of nice toys and fancy clothes," she said, just as firmly, "they just need their parent's love, that's all. They don't care if their toys are second hand, they don't care if they are dressed in rags, all they know is the warmth and love of their parents."  Jareth said nothing more and Sarah felt the tears trickle down her cheeks, he stepped closer to her and wiped them away with his hand.  
  
"They have forgotten her," Jareth said quietly, "support them, or lose them."  He turned and vanished, leaving her standing there with her sleeping friends.

 

Sarah looked down as the pair began to slowly wake up, it was all over; their baby was gone. Shae looked around as she stood up, she seemed puzzled.  
  
"What are we doin' here?" she asked, scratching her head. Hoggle got to his feet and frowned, also looking around.  
  
"Beats me," he replied, "suppose we should head back home."  Shae lingered for a bit, Sarah watched her as Hoggle limped off down the path.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Sarah.  
  
"I'm fine," Shae responded, "but something doesn't feel right."  
  
"Like what?" Sarah prompted her, trying to get her to remember.  
  
"I'm not sure," Shae frowned, "it's like I've lost something, but I haven't, have I?"  Sarah watched her follow her husband down the path, it hurt her to know that her friend still felt the loss. She knew that losing a baby was devastating and the fact that Shae had chosen for the baby to be taken from her; it would never stop hurting deep inside - even if she had forgotten the child. Because the baby had been there, it had existed and now it was gone. Just like that, no big deal, right? _Wrong_. Sarah walked after the pair, she was pretty sure Jareth hadn't thought this through. The other dwarves would ask about the baby, the crib was still in their home. So many things to remind them of the child they could have loved and adored for their entire lives, surely it was a matter of time before they stopped forgetting?

 


	20. Bargaining

Jareth watched the sleeping infant in her new nursery, golden curly locks covered her head and her large, blue eyes were closed as she stirred gently. She had soft, creamy skin and pudgy little arms and legs. Her chubby cheeks were rosy and her little lips were curved into a slight smile as she dreamed of her mother and father.  
  
"Such small things," Jareth said softly, "what _is_ all the fuss?"

 

**

 

As Jareth struggled to comprehend the bond people felt with babies, Sarah was holding her breath as Hoggle and Shae let themselves into their home. She followed them in after a moment, looking around in disbelief. Shae went to the kitchen and Hoggle settled into his comfy armchair, Sarah saw nothing that belonged to the baby. It was as though she had never even been born, it felt strange to know about her when her own parents had chosen to forget about her. They went on with their lives, but Sarah couldn't forget about the baby. Perhaps there was a way she could get Jareth to change his mind, she would never forgive herself if she didn't at least try.  
  
"I have to go and see Jareth," Sarah told them.  
  
"Be careful," said Shae, turning to see her out the door, "he's a tricky bastard that one."  Sarah forced a smile.  
  
"I know," she nodded, "I'll be careful."  Hoggle shifted uncomfortably as Sarah left and Shae frowned at him.  
  
"Do you feel it?" she asked him.  
  
"Yeah," he answered confusedly, "something's missing."  Shae nodded.  
  
"That's exactly how I feel," she responded, "but I can't think fer the life of me what it is... "

 

**

 

Jareth knew that Sarah was coming to see him, he thought about blocking her but he was interested to know why she seemed so determined. Perhaps it was high time they talked about the portal, he really couldn't wait to get out of this place and he needed Sarah for that. As he felt her ever nearing presence grow, he sat down on his throne and waited patiently for her arrival. In time, she abruptly burst into his throne room and he rose to greet her. They stood apart, staring hard at one another but neither wanted to start the conversation. Jareth was hesitant, he wanted her but at the same time he delighted in any kind of revenge he could dish out on her. Sarah paused because she knew she pined for him when he was not around, but she could not believe in him.  
  
"You know why I'm here, right?" Sarah finally relented.  
  
"It's time we sorted out this mess," Jareth thought he was following her but he was quite lost on the actual topic.  
  
"Give the baby back," Sarah said firmly, "I will not stop until you give her back."   Jareth blinked and looked at Sarah as if she'd just spoken some strange language that he could not understand.  
  
"We have a more pressing issue to discuss," he pushed. Sarah shook her head, her eyes still met with his own.  
  
"I won't talk about anything else," she threatened him.  Jareth stared at her for a while, Sarah tried not to let him make her falter but she lowered her gaze and he relaxed his tensed muscles.

 

He reached out and lifted her chin, looking at her with a softer gaze.  
  
"Sarah," he spoke her name in his sexiest tone, "you shouldn't concern yourself with something so little... It's nothing. It's done. Just forget about it... "  He stepped closer and leaned down to kiss her, she closed her eyes and sighed into the deepening kiss. Her hands rested upon his hips and his arms embraced her, pulling her tightly against his body. Sarah moaned into his mouth as she felt his hand slip under her shirt and discover her right breast, his thumb stroking her nipple and making it harden. She turned her head and he moved down to kiss her neck, she breathed heavily.  
  
"What do you want from me?" she whispered. He slowly, reluctantly pulled away from her and she looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Do you want the truth?" he asked her, watching her carefully.  
  
"Just tell me directly," Sarah told him, "please, no more beating about the bush... Just come out with it and tell me, once and for all, what do you want from me?!"

 

Jareth walked over to the window and gazed out over his domain, Sarah stood beside him and looked out as well.  
  
"It's beautiful," she said quietly. Jareth sighed, after more than 1300 years; the beauty of this place had slowly lost it's appeal.  
  
"I don't want to be here anymore," he admitted it outright.  Sarah turned to him, surprised at the admission.  
  
"But, you don't really mean that," she said slowly, "this is your Kingdom... "   Jareth pulled her against him and she let herself relax into his embrace once more, he lowered his head to speak close to her ear.  
  
"Yes, wealth, royalty, power," he said quietly, Sarah closed her eyes, listening to his voice, "magic... it is all so... seductive... "  She leaned back to look at his eyes and he tucked her hair behind her ear.  
  
"But I want something only you can give me," he continued, "I. Want. OUT."  Sarah stared at him, he didn't look like he was joking at all and he certainly didn't seem the type to jerk her around with lies.  
  
"What can I do?" she asked him with a frown, "I don't understand... "  Jareth looked defeatedly at her, pursing his lips as if in anger.  
  
"Just believe in me," he said very softly, taking her hands into his own. She looked down at their joined hands, then back up into his eyes. They glinted with hope, he was watching her expectantly; waiting for an answer. How could she tell him?

 

She slowly let go of his hands and took a few steps back from him, his expression changed to one of annoyance and she knew then that she needed to say not a word. She could never believe in someone so cruel, so seemingly heartless. Then, she lifted her chin and fixed her gaze upon him. He turned suspicious at her sudden response, narrowing his eyes and watching her carefully.  
  
"How badly do you want to get out of here?" she asked him. Jareth raised a brow.  
  
"It's neither here nor there," he shrugged, leaning against the window frame.  
  
"Oh," Sarah tilted her head, "because I figured if you need me to get you out of here, I could do it... for a favor in return."  Jareth looked exasperated.  "But since you're not serious about it," Sarah turned to leave.  
  
"Stop!" Jareth held out his hand and Sarah turned back to him, brows raised questioningly.  Jareth looked at her darkly, eyes glittering with malice.  "What do you ask?" he relented, through clenched teeth.  Sarah smiled slightly.  
  
"I think you know," she told him. Jareth shut his eyes.  
  
"Fine," he said evenly, "she can have her baby... "  
  
"And you have to turn them back," Sarah added.  Jareth's eyes flew open.  
  
"What?! Never!" his voice raised so suddenly, it actually frightened Sarah for a moment.  
  
"I'm not asking," she told him bluntly.  
  
"It can't be undone," Jareth refused.  
  
"You cannot undo your own magic?" asked Sarah.  Jareth was silent for a time.  
  
"I can," he finally admitted, "but in order to prevent myself from being tempted to do so, I place conditions upon the magic that I would never agree to."  Sarah looked puzzled.  
  
"Such as?" she prompted further explanation. Jareth looked uncomfortable.  
  
"In order to change them back," he told her, "they must recieve from me, a voluntary kiss."  Sarah almost laughed but his expression of annoyance stopped her quickly.  
  
"I can see how they have been stuck like that then," Sarah forced back a grin, for the matter at hand was less than amusing on the whole, "but, couldn't you just... you know, kiss the back of their hands or something?"  Jareth grimaced.  
  
"Unlikely," he shook his head, "I'd lose my lunch... "

 

Sarah sighed and looked at him imploringly, but he wasn't budging on the subject. She had to be smarter than this, it probably wouldn't work if he was tricked, blackmailed or forced into it. He said it had to be voluntary, even she knew that was never going to happen and if by some miracle it did; she couldn't promise to uphold her end of the deal. He had not shown her enough to convince her that it was a good idea to let him enter her world, to give him the ability to leave the Underground forever. She wondered what would happen to this place if he left, would it still exist? Would someone else take over the Labyrinth? Perhaps the one who lived in that dragon castle? There were so many questions, no answers and she felt that time was running out. Time is short, Jareth had once said to her. But what did it mean? What was he running from?

 


	21. Freak Storm

"Sarah" Jareth's voice interrupted her and she blinked, focusing on his concerned expression.  
  
"Sorry," she said slowly, "what... um, what were you saying?"  
  
"Really?" Jareth threw his hands up in the air, "I give up!"  He turned away from her and left the room.  Sarah took a moment and then followed after him, this wasn't over.  
  
"Jareth, wait!" she called him. She ran into the next room and stopped short, glancing around. It was so full of goblins, she couldn't see anything else; they were everywhere! Doing her best to not step on tails or trip over them as they scurried past her feet, Sarah slowly picked her way through them and into the next room. She ran right into him, as he had stopped for some reason. He was standing right on the edge of the escher room, looking down at a very long drop. As she ran into him, he twisted around and grabbed her - they began to fall down together and Sarah squealed in terror. She felt his arms around her and she shut her eyes, waiting to hit the ground but after a few seconds; they lightly touched the floor with their feet on the ground. Sarah opened her eyes, she knew this place.  
  
As he pulled away from her, she grasped his hand and wouldn't let it go. Jareth turned his gaze to meet with hers, it was no accident that they had both ended up here. Sarah got the feeling that he wanted to get away from this place, here where she had defeated him so long ago.  She felt a pang of guilt as his eyes revealed just the slightest hint of terror, the flash of anger unable to hide what had already been seen.  
  
"I have agreed to return the child," he pulled his hand free of her grasp and backed away from her, "go back to your little friends and leave me be."  Sarah walked towards him, there had to be another way to end this; why did it have to be win or lose? Why couldn't it be, everybody wins - for once?  
  
"Jareth, I don't want to do this," Sarah stopped walking towards him, he stayed back but was listening, "I think you and I should talk.... about us."

 

"There is no _us_ ," Jareth informed her.  Sarah shook her head.  
  
"I don't believe that," she told him, taking a few steps closer and she was encouraged when he didn't move away, "I think if we sort this out, everything else will fall into place."  Jareth let her get close to him, she held out her hand but he did not accept it at first.  "I have learned a lot from my time here in your Labyrinth," Sarah explained to him, "and I think I get it now."  Jareth stared hard at her, she could see him trying to figure her out.  "We're connected far deeper than either of us care to admit," she went on, "I know you've noticed... "   Jareth nodded slightly.  
  
"I have," he agreed softly, "everything changed when you first set foot here."  Sarah offered him an understanding smile, those changes were because of their relationship.  
  
"Suddenly you could move beyond the Labyrinth walls," Sarah felt his hand take hers but her eyes never left his, "take part in battles, explore further than you ever could have dreamed... "   Jareth wasn't sure what Sarah thought she knew, he remained silent as she spoke but he couldn't help in feeling smug that she had gotten it all completely wrong. He could move beyond the Labyrinth walls long before she ever came here, the changes he noticed were the conflictions of the Labyrinth itself. It was as though it was trying to obey the both of them, which would be almost impossible since they each wanted different outcomes of nearly every situation.

 

"Enough talk," Jareth stepped close to her.  
  
"I have so many questions," Sarah protested, starting at a sudden flash of lightning and loud boom of thunder, "what's going on?!"   Jareth looked up at the storm, then back at her eyes.  
  
"You have to decide," he shouted over the wind, which was now screaming around them.  
  
"Decide what?!" Sarah shouted back, staring into his eyes, as they were both drenched in a sudden downpour of icy cold rain.  
  
"Win, or lose?" Jareth spoke into her ear. Sarah felt his arms around her, she hesitated and then did the same to him. She didn't want him to let her go, nor did she wish to let him go. The whole world seemed to vanish all around them, there was nothing but storm everywhere. Sarah felt safe as long as they were together, she somehow knew that no harm would ever come to her. "Sarah!" Jareth shouted. She screamed as the wind suddenly ripped them from each other's arms, her eyes shut tight as she swept away into the torrential downpour. She tried to call his name, but her voice was carried away with the wild wind...


	22. An Old Friend

Sarah stirred slowly, her eyes fluttering as they opened. She looked around but didn't know where she was, or if she was safe now that Jareth was not around. She sat up, trying to determine if she was still in the castle or somewhere completely new. She was in a large bed, the room was large but decorated sparsely. Climbing out of the bed, she padded over to the window and swallowed a lump in her throat. She saw the ashen sky, the volcano beyond the black castle she had seen earlier and the many dragons lazing about the grounds. The molten lava moat was down there, too. Sarah knew where she was now, but how had she managed to get there?

 

She looked down at herself, she was dry and warm without a scratch or bruise upon her. A knock at the door made her jump, it opened before she could speak and she saw a man standing there. She suddenly got nervous, he was quite obviously in charge around here because his clothing suggested that he was a King but his sheathed sword encouraged the idea that he wasn't a stranger to battle, either.  
  
"Ah," he entered the room with a glint in his blue eyes, "you're awake at last. Pity, another day and I could have started charging you."  Sarah almost choked.  
  
"Another day?!" she demanded, "just how long have I been here?? How did I get here?? Who are you?? Where is Jareth?  Jareth!? Jareth!"  She tried calling him but he didn't answer her.

 

The man looked at her, a cheeky kind of grin was ever present on his face.  
  
"Five days, I saved you, James and in another room," said the man.  Sarah frowned at him, his eyes looked empty somehow.  
  
"What?" she asked him, was he insane?  After a moment, she figured he was just answering her questions and the last part was what interested her the most. "Jareth... He's here?" Sarah asked, hopeful now, "where is he? Can I see him?"   James shrugged.  
  
"If you like," he replied, looking her up and down, "who are you?"  His arms folded, serious now but still that smile was seemingly unbreakable.  
  
"Sarah," she answered him. James gestured to the door behind him.  
  
"Alright," he told her, "this way."  He led her out into the hallway, she was amazed at the servants who were everywhere. Some of them were dragon-anthro types and others were all dragon but different sizes. She delighted at some butterfly sized ones who flittered around her, greeting her cheerfully.

 

She noticed after a short time, that they were heading down.  
  
"Here we are," James announced, "the dungeon."  Sarah's jaw dropped.  
  
"You put him in the dungeon?!" she demanded, throwing open the door and looking around worriedly.  
  
"You can thank me now," James said, leaning against the wall and folding his arms. Sarah found Jareth against the wall, hands chained over his head.  Sarah turned to look at James as she stood by Jareth, after trying to see if he was concious.  
  
"Are you _insane_?" she accused him.  James lost his smile for a moment.  
  
"What have you heard?" he asked her, then he grinned again and shrugged.  Sarah turned back to Jareth, shaking him gently.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" she asked.  
  
"Where do I begin?" asked James, "he's arrogant, conceited, smug... "  Sarah watched as Jareth's eyes rolled and then opened, they looked at her but she wasn't sure if he actually saw her or not.  "... Selfish, a cheat... ," James was still talking.  
  
"Will you _stop_!?" demanded Sarah, "get him down from here!"  
  
"Oh, right," James straightened up, "let him go."  The chains unclamped themselves from around Jareth's wrists, slithering back into the wall. Sarah let Jareth lean on her.  
  
"Sarah?" he wasn't sure if it was her, or if he was hallucinating.  
  
"It's me," Sarah assured him, "it's going to be alright, I've got you... " She kissed his lips.  
  
"I'll just stand awkwardly over here then, shall I?" James interrupted them, still grinning and looking around the dungeon cheekily.

  
  
"He's hurt!" Sarah informed James.  
  
"No kidding," said James, "he's been there a while."  Sarah lowered Jareth to the floor, he sat reclined against the wall and closed his eyes again.  
  
"James," she said firmly, "focus, please."  James looked down at Jareth, then he seemed to clue in.  
  
"Oh... OH! Hurt!" James walked over to the fallen King and helped him to his feet, "uhh... Kitchen? No... Pantry! Wait... "  
  
"Infirmary!" Sarah raised her voice. James grinned at her.  
  
"That was going to be my next guess," he told her, as she joined him on Jareth's other side, "you're good at that game!"  James showed them into the infirmary, Jareth was set down onto a thin, white bed and Sarah was shown out. She turned around but the door was shut in her face, James chuckled behind her and she turned to slap him but he caught her wrist.  
  
"Easy there," he let her go.  
  
"What happened?" she asked him, "how did we get here?"  
  
"There was a very strange storm," said James, "strange enough to make me sit up and take notice, but by the time I arrived it had almost blown itself out. I got there in time to catch you, but I had to send scouts out to find your boyfriend."  Sarah blushed, much to his apparent amusement because he was still smiling at her.  
  
"Is he going to be alright?" Sarah put her hand against the door.  
  
"Most likely," James shrugged again, "worst luck."  Sarah frowned but she didn't know their history so she waited quietly outside the door, even after James left her there. After a while, James returned and they went inside to see Jareth. James stood by the door while Sarah walked over to where Jareth was standing, she was surprised as he turned around and looked at her.  
  
"You're okay!" she gasped.  
  
"I heal fast," Jareth's angry gaze was on James now, who smiled blankly back at him.  
  
"Was that storm supposed to happen?" asked Sarah.  
  
"I don't believe so," Jareth replied, looking at her again, "at least, it's never happened before... How did we get here?"  
  
"James saved us," Sarah answered. Jareth tilted his head.  
  
"Well, he saved me," Sarah corrected herself, "he thought you were the bad guy and sort of... locked you up in his dungeon."  
  
"Yes I vaguely recall that part," Jareth growled.  
  
"We should go," Sarah touched his arm, "we have to get out of here." Jareth closed his eyes but soon opened them again.  
  
"I can't," he said reluctantly, "I'm not yet strong enough."  
  
"We'll just have to walk then," said Sarah. Jareth and Sarah looked at James, who was staring at his hands and turning them over as if looking at them for the first time in his life.  
  
"How do we get out of here?" asked Sarah. James started and glanced back at them in surprise, a fixed smile in place again.  
  
"Oh! Back to me? Okay then... " he stared at them for a few seconds. Jareth sighed impatiently.  
  
"The way out?" he said firmly.  
  
"Right!" James grinned, "because you're still here... Follow me... " He walked out into the hallway and Sarah tried not to giggle as she followed Jareth out, she was happy nobody got hurt and James was quite the amusement. They stood in the hallway and waited, but James had stopped walking and hadn't given them any further directions out of the castle.  
  
"James?" Sarah ventured.  James looked around at her, a quizzical smile on his face.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked her.  
  
"Could you please show us the way out of your castle?" Sarah asked him gently.  
  
"My castle?" asked James, "what are you doing in my castle?"  
  
"Trying to leave!" Jareth was growing more impatient.  
  
"Oh," James grinned, his vacant stare beginning to disturb Sarah, "I can't let you leave."  
  
"What?!" Sarah demanded, "but why!?"  
  
"Bananas," said James, distractedly.  
  
"Are you serious?" asked Sarah, "what does that mean?"  
  
"He's describing his mental state," Jareth folded his arms amusedly.  
  
"Wait," James pointed at him, "shhh.... Peaches! Yeah, peaches... Are you hungry? Larder's full of 'em.... "  
  
"NO!" Jareth and Sarah spoke at the same time. Sarah walked closer to James and looked at his eyes more closely.  
  
"James, have you been eating peaches?" she asked him.  James shook his head and shrugged.  
  
"Probably," he answered. Sarah frowned.  
  
"James, how long have I been here?" she asked.  
  
"Five minutes?" James smiled at her. Sarah glanced back at Jareth.  
  
"How can we help him?" she asked firmly.  
  
"It depends on how many he's had," Jareth responded in an uninterested tone, "why?"  
  
"We have to do something," Sarah insisted, "we can't just leave him like this."  Jareth smirked.  
  
"Why not?" he teased, "it's really funny... "  
  
"It's not!" Sarah turned back to James, who was looking the other way now. She touched his shoulder and he turned to look at her, a wide grin greeting her with his ever vacant stare.  
  
"Hallo!" he looked at her strangely, "what are you doing in my castle?"  Sarah heard Jareth chuckling and she shot him a look.  
  
"How do we cure this?" she asked him.  
  
"Bananas," replied Jareth.  
  
"That's not even funny," said Sarah.  
  
"No," said Jareth, "I mean, he has to eat bananas. Then he will stop being, well... bananas."  
  
"But I thought _fish_ was brain food?" Sarah turned back to James.  
  
"That's disgusting," said James, "fish are people too... Well, half fish... I think... I'm pretty sure... "  Jareth looked amusedly at James, but Sarah felt pity for the confused man.  
  
"He'd make a fine court jester," Jareth noted. Sarah stood right in front of James, making him look at her.  
  
"James," she said firmly, "please listen to me. No more peaches, understand? Never, ever eat them under any circumstances. Promise me?"   James nodded slowly.  
  
"No more peaches," he repeated.  
  
"Good," Sarah smiled at him, "now hold onto that thought with everything you've got."   James grinned at her. Sarah stopped a passing dragon-anthro servant.  
  
"Your King needs bananas," she told it, "lots of them."  It nodded and left quickly.  Sarah then walked back over to Jareth and together they found their way to the castle entrance hall, but there was a slight problem.  
  
"Where's the drawbridge?" asked Jareth, looking around.  Sarah couldn't see one, either.  
  
"How are we going to get back?" she asked.  
  
"There must be a way across," replied Jareth, "come on."  He took her hand and they picked their way carefully around the entire base of the castle, ending up right back at the entrance hall where they had started.  
  
"Great," Sarah frowned, "now what?" 


	23. James

As Jareth was about to respond, they heard something and turned around. It was James. Jareth gestured to his wide open door, looking quite irritated.

  
"Where's the drawbridge?" he asked.  James looked at the opening and grinned.  
  
"It caught fire the first time I tried to use it," he replied, "suppose molten lava wasn't the best idea for a moat... "  Sarah bit back a giggle, though she did notice his eyes were much clearer and less hazy than before.  Jareth rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes, this wasn't getting them anywhere.  
  
"How do we get back?" asked Sarah.  
  
"I could give you a ride," James offered.  
  
"You have a horse?" Sarah looked at him hopefully.  
  
"I do," replied James, "but you're going to need something with wings."  Sarah liked James a lot more how he was right now, level-headed and clever.  
  
"I'm not sitting on the back of one of your scaly servants," Jareth made a face. James continued to smile at him, Sarah wondered if it ever left his face but it was a fresh change so she didn't bring it up.  
  
"There's an image I'll have to remember next time I feel like laughing hysterically," James teased. Jareth gave him a look but James didn't falter, he simply grinned more.  
  
"There's no need to be frightened of my servants," James added, "they really are very nice."  Jareth looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"I fear _nothing_!" he hissed, hand resting on his sword hilt. James was still relaxed, smiling broadly at Jareth.  
  
"So what's with the hair then?" he asked, "if you didn't get a fright... "  
  
"It's a style," Jareth growled in response, "and it's a lot better than yours!"  
  
"Oh you think so?" asked James, still smiling cheekily, "I quite like it."  
  
"Insolent beggar!" Jareth insulted him.  James bowed, still grinning.  
  
"Your Majesty," he stood straight again, "I may be humbled but I am still your equal, sire."  Jareth's nose wrinkled as he looked at James.  
  
"Then let's see how you handle your blade," he challenged James, who was very quick to meet Jareth's sword with his own. The clang of the blades made Sarah cover her ears, she stood back with wide eyes and watched the pair in silence. James was still grinning, his blue eyes twinkling with mischeif and his bleach blond hair slicked back over his head. _(writers note: appearance is similar to james marsters/spike from buffy the vampire slayer)_   She wished they would stop, she didn't know much about sword fighting but it looked like nobody was winning. It took a few more minutes, but the fight slowed down as the two Kings soon figured the same thing. They were too evenly matched, neither could best the other.  
  
"Truce?" suggested James.  Jareth nodded and their blades were slowly lowered, both of them a little out of breath.  
  
"You fight admirably," Jareth admitted. James shrugged, grinning at him.  
  
"You're not too bad yourself," he replied. Jareth sheathed his sword, gesturing to the staircase nearby.  
  
"Does that lead to outside?" he asked. James looked around.  
  
"Yeah," he answered, sheathing his own sword, "come on up."  
  
  
**  
  
James led them upstairs and out onto a high rooftop, curled up on it was a huge dragon and Sarah took some steps backwards into Jareth. She was fearful of the magnificent beast, it was enormous and its teeth were as long as her arm! Jareth let her hang back while he and James approached the creature, it woke up, yawned and stretched its wings. James began talking soothingly in some strange utterance of a language, Jareth glanced back at Sarah and gestured for her to come along. Sarah bit her lip and walked slowly over to them, watching the dragon very warily.  
  
"She says she'll take you home," James now turned back to Jareth and Sarah, "are you ready then?"   He climbed up onto the dragon without waiting for an answer, then he reached down and helped Jareth up. Jareth then reached down and helped Sarah up, her arms went around his waist straight away and she held on tightly so as not to fall.  
  
"Better hold on," James told Jareth, "it's not a smooth ride."  Jareth made a face.  
  
"I'll be fine," he declined, but as the huge wings began to beat and the dragon got up to fly off, James smirked as he felt Jareth's arms suddenly wrap tightly around his midsection. The ride was bumpy and quite a few times they slipped and almost fell off the giant beast.  
  
"Why don't you get a saddle?!" called Jareth over the beating of the wings.  
  
"I've got a bad back!" James answered, chuckling. Sarah tried not to laugh but she smiled as she leaned her head against Jareth's back, it felt good to hold him close against her but she mustn't let that get in the way of her mission.  
  
"That was a joke!" James called again.  
  
"Then why aren't I laughing?" asked Jareth.  
  
"No sense of humour?" James quipped.  
  
"I happen to have a great sense of humour," Jareth snarled.  
  
"Tell me a joke then!" James challenged. Jareth sighed and looked ahead, his own castle was close now.  
  
"We're going to crash!" Jareth shouted.  
  
"That's not funny," James was puzzled.  
  
" _James_!" Jareth pushed James' face a little and James turned back to the front, shouting something to the dragon that Sarah couldn't understand.  
  
"What is that language?" asked Sarah.  
  
"Draconian," replied Jareth, feeling the sensation of descent.  
  
At last...  
  
As they landed and each of them slid down to the ground, Sarah's legs felt like jello and she sat down for a moment or two. Jareth leaned against a wall, they had landed outside the Labyrinth as there wasn't enough room for such a huge beast to land comfortably within its walls. James leapt down and his legs were strong, he was used to flying on the creatures quite often.  
  
"Wanna go again?" James asked.


	24. The Alliance

Just then, Hoggle and Shae approached the three but they were nervous about the dragon and stayed as far back away from it as possible. James noticed their approach and slowly pulled out his sword, Jareth watched him curiously for a moment and just as James raised his sword and swung it at the dwarves; Jareth quickly unsheathed his own sword and swung it up,  hard. The two blades clashed, right in front of Hoggle's face and he froze; stunned in fright. Shae let out a terrified scream and the two Kings instinctively fought for a few moments.  
  
"Stop!" Sarah shouted, " _why are you fighting_??"  James and Jareth hesitated, eyeing each other off before slowly lowering their blades.  
  
"I was protecting you from a sneak attack!" James pointed to Hoggle and Shae with his sword. Jareth laughed loudly, shaking his head.  
  
"Those are my friends," Sarah informed him. James nodded, lowering his gaze.  
  
"Sorry," he said quietly, "I didn't know."  
  
"That's alright," Sarah walked over to the frightened dwarves, explaining everything to them. Jareth walked back over to the dragon with James, they stood for a moment in silence as the others looked on.  Jareth knew that without James, Sarah would have been lost forever in that freak storm and he hated to admit it.  
  
James was not so stubborn.  
  
"I want to thank you," he said to Jareth, "without you, I would still be forgetting everything."  Jareth pursed his lips and accepted the extended hand that James now offered.  
  
"I suppose I should thank you for saving Sarah," Jareth admitted.  James smiled at him.  
  
"But you won't," he said slyly, "and you don't need to."  Jareth and James drew their blades and Sarah sighed, _not again_?  They formed an 'X' with their swords, each slowly raising their chins and turning their heads slightly to one side. Sarah watched in fascination as the two Kings exposed their bare throats to one another and then they closed their eyes. She gaped at the profound trust they showed each other, at any given moment one of them could easily slash away at the other but no movement came from either side. After a full minute had passed by, their eyes opened as their blades lowered.  
  
"What just happened?" whispered Sarah.  
  
"They've become allied kingdoms," Shae whispered back, "each is now bound to the other." Hoggle stamped his feet.  
  
"Great," he said angrily, "just what we need, Jareth _plus one_!"  Shae rubbed his back and they both froze as Jareth spoke:  
  
  
"I _heard_ that... "

 

James laughed and climbed up onto the dragon, looking down at Jareth.  
  
"You know where to find me," James said quietly. Jareth nodded and Sarah watched thousands of tiny, butterfly dragons flood the Labyrinth. They vanished into the plants and trees, she figured they would keep James updated and informed; perhaps in case Jareth could not get word to James in an emergency and vice versa. Sarah remained with the dwarves, she was looking at Jareth with determination.  
  
"Jareth," she said his name softly and Jareth turned around, walking back over to her. The dwarves shuffled back, away from the one they feared most. As they had forgotten the baby, so had they forgotten about Jareth saving her life. Jareth was still reluctant to give the child back to her parents, they had chosen to forget and he did not appreciate having to return something that was freely given to him in the first place. Sarah waited, watching him silently but when he did nothing; she stood up and looked around. The dwarves had gone, taking the opportunity to flee while Jareth wasn't noticing them. He rarely ever did and for that they were always thankful, they were loathe to leave Sarah but they knew he wouldn't harm her.  
  
"Where did they go?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Sarah," Jareth really couldn't have cared any less right then, "about my leaving this place... "  Sarah turned back to him, looking at him with a puzzled frown.  
  
"Do you still want to go?" she asked him.  
  
"Yes," came his honest reply, "of course I do."  
  
"What about James?" Sarah prompted, "you can't just abandon him, you are allies now. You are bound to him as he is to you."  Jareth looked towards the direction James had left, then turned his gaze back to Sarah.  
  
"And should he call then I shall return," he told her firmly, "Sarah, please... "  Sarah blinked a few times, please was not a word she'd heard Jareth utter very often.  
  
"You really want this," she said as it slowly dawned on her, "don't you?"  Jareth looked away from her, staring out at nothing for a moment. Sarah didn't know what to do, he was so complicated she didn't know whether he was ever flirting with her or just using her to get what he wanted.  
  
"I want to lead a normal life," Jareth eventually spoke, "all of this... " He gestured all around them with both hands.  
  
"It's no longer appealing," he explained to Sarah, "I am weary of it all. Only you can get me out of here, I am asking for your help."  Sarah knew that Jareth did not ask for help easily, sometimes she figured he would rather die than ask for help but here he was; a powerful, _magical_ King - asking her for help.  
  
"I can't," Sarah felt badly for refusing him but she had to remain strong, "don't you understand?"  Jareth didn't seem to want to understand her reasons behind the refusal, he just looked at her with both anger and sadness in his eyes; depending on which eye she looked at.  
  
"Jareth," Sarah's voice was a little unsure, "about that storm... "  He turned away from her, she felt pangs of guilt once more and he sighed heavily.  
  
"If someone threw that storm at us deliberately," Sarah tried again, "wouldn't it be considered ... I dunno, an act of war? Or, you know, something?"   Jareth had to give her that one, someone had tried to hurt him and Sarah. He couldn't just leave it alone, what if they tried something worse next time?  It was getting dark.  
  
  
"I'll look into it tomorrow," Jareth finally responded, "come... "  He took her back to his castle, tomorrow was going to be a very long day...


	25. The Spider Queen

Sarah slept in a room where Jareth stood in her window, staring out for a few hours until he was sure she was fast asleep. Then he left her and slept in his own bedroom, his body welcoming the recharge and regaining energy as the night wore on.  
  
When Sarah woke up, she frowned because it was still very dark and she heard no sounds. She got out of the bed and went to the window, but she couldn't open the wooden shutters. Walking out into the hallway, she looked for someone... _anyone_... but she found not a living soul. As she turned a corner, she stopped short and saw Jareth trying to open his castle doors.  
  
"Jareth?" Sarah spoke.  Jareth quickly snapped his head around, looking annoyed.  
  
"It's stuck," he told her, "I can't budge it!"   Sarah walked over to the door and tried it, but it wouldn't give an inch.  
  
"My shutters are stuck, too," she told Jareth, "I think we're trapped."  Jareth took her hand into his, they closed their eyes and within a moment; they were standing on the hill outside the Labyrinth. As they looked down, Sarah took in a sharp gasp and Jareth put his hand over her mouth to muffle her scream.  The entire Labyrinth was covered with thick webs, nothing moved and everything was completely wrapped up tight. Surrounding the outer walls, Sarah had first thought she'd seen black trees but the longer she stared in horror; the more the huge tree trunks became what they actually were - gigantic, black spiders legs.  
  
"What's going on?" Sarah's voice trembled as Jareth slowly removed his hand from over her mouth.  
  
"It's the Spider Queen," Jareth informed her, "I might have known, she can control the weather... "  
  
"Spider Queen?" Sarah couldn't believe her ears, "what does she want with the Labyrinth?"  Jareth stared at his Kingdom, a renewed sense of defensiveness overpowering his desire to abandon it.

 

**

 

During the night, the attack had come with stealth but despite everything being caught up in the sticky silken webs; there was one little butterfly dragon that hadn't gone to bed. She was already informing James of the situation, as he rallied his best warriors for the upcoming battle.

 

**

 

Jareth and Sarah heard a sound behind them, they turned and Sarah tried not to throw up. They were quickly surrounded by spiders, about as tall as Jareth. Approaching them was the Spider Queen herself, she had the torso and head of a human with human arms but the rest of her was all spider. Her human part was quite beautiful, but the spider parts were black and prickly, just like her minions. She smiled, revealing rows of pointed teeth that were clearly laced with toxic venom. Jareth's sword was already in his hand, he pulled Sarah close to him and she tried to make herself as small as she could; leaning into his protective embrace. The Spider Queen hesitated, stroking along Jareth's sword with her fingertips suggestively and staring hard into his eyes.  
  
  
"You never accepted my invitation to dinner," she purred.  
  
"You will have to forgive me," Jareth jerked his sword away from her fingers, "I've got this rule about not accepting dinner invitations when _I'm the one on the menu_... "   The Spider Queen smiled at him again, her gaze darkening.  
  
"In more ways than one," she looked him up and down, her eyes suddenly falling upon Sarah, "and who is this?"  The air suddenly grew icy cold and the Spider Queen's whole attitude changed from coy and seductive to outright murderous.  Just then, the sound of beating wings could be heard in the distance, it grew louder and louder. Jareth looked around and saw the dragons approaching, he hadn't called for James but he was not complaining right now. The Spider Queen also looked towards the approaching beasts, disbelief written in her expression as they began to burn her minions.  
  
The screaming of the giant spiders hurt Sarah's ears, she covered them with her hands and shut her eyes tightly. Some of the spiders jumped up and dragged a few of the dragons down to the ground, the fighting was intense and every so often they heard James shouting out in Draconian to his dragons. Jareth turned back to the Spider Queen, he was ashamed of his own inept army but now he had something much better and he was going to make sure everyone knew about it.  
  
"You had better take your _disgusting_ creatures home," he told her, "before they are all barbequed."  The Spider Queen hissed at Jareth, his sword was the only thing keeping her from pulling him into a deadly, venemous kiss that would leave him helpless and writhing on the ground within seconds. It wouldn't kill him, but it would certainly hurt.  
  
A _lot_.  
  
Jareth kept his focus upon her as she gave out a deafening screech, he winced but refused to let his guard down until the last of the scurrying spiders seemed to have vasnished from his Labyrinth. Sarah slowly straightened up, opened her eyes and lowered her hands down from her ears. Jareth still had one arm protectively around her, she made no effort to push it from her as she trembled with relief. James leapt down from his dragon mount, stood up and walked over to them.  
  
"That didn't take long," he grinned, eyes sparkling.  Sarah smiled at him.  
  
"Thank you, James," she said quietly, her smile broadening as he bowed low.  
  
"Anything for my _beautiful_ friend," he teased cheekily, "and of course, you too - Sarah."  Sarah giggled and Jareth made a face at James.  
  
"What's the damage?" Jareth asked.  James smiled slightly less now.  
  
"I'm not sure," he replied, glancing over at the dragons as they burned away the remaining webs, "pretty sure some were bitten, though."  Jareth watched some of the dragons trying to get up off the ground, but their struggles grew weaker by the second.  
  
"Oh the poor things," Sarah buried her face into Jareth's chest, she didn't want to see them like that, "is there no cure?"  James and Jareth exchanged glances, but neither really spoke for a time.  
  
"Leave them," Jareth finally told James, who pursed his lips but nodded and turned to leave.  
  
" _What_?!" Sarah spun around and pulled away from Jareth, "you can't just let them _die_!"  Jareth watched her as she protested, she had become such a beautiful young woman but still as stubborn as ever. James felt her hand on his arm as she turned him back towards her, searching his eyes with hers imploringly.  
  
"Surely you can cure them?" she asked.  James looked at Jareth, Sarah frowned.  
  
"Don't look at _him_!" she said firmly, "tell me the truth, can they be cured?"  James looked very reluctant, but slowly nodded. Sarah's eyes lit up.  
  
"Then do it!" she urged him, "please! They served you so loyally, you owe them that much!"  
  
"Sarah," Jareth ventured, but she turned so sharply that he fell silent.  
  
"No," she told him, "you let him cure them!"  Jareth sighed heavily, shaking his head.  
  
"You don't understand," he said clearly, "the cure is... "   Jareth didn't continue, Sarah felt her stomach churn for a moment; _what was the cure_?   James placed a comforting hand upon Sarah's shoulder, ignoring _(or enjoying?)_ the warning stare it sparked from Jareth.  
  
"Jareth's blood is the only thing that can stop the venom," James explained, "it's why she would like to have him killed."  Sarah found it difficult to believe that Jareth would ever offer his blood to anyone, but she felt that James would not lie and she allowed herself to get used to the idea.  
  
"Normally, it doesn't take much," Jareth added, "but, for a dragon... "   Sarah nodded, it would kill him.  
  
"Someone should go after her," she fought back the angry tears in her eyes, "she should be destroyed!"  Jareth sheathed his sword.  
  
"I agree," he nodded, "before someone else gets hurt."   James shook his head.  
  
"I only fight in defense," he informed them both, "she retreated, it's over as far as I am concerned."  
  
"How can you be so passive?" Jareth asked him firmly, "look at what she has done!"  James looked at the bitten dragons, who were now motionless.  
  
"They knew the dangers," James turned back to Jareth, "I don't tell them to fight for me, they willingly fight alongside me."  Sarah snapped her head up.  
  
"Hoggle!" she shouted and ran off towards the dwarf village. Jareth looked unimpressed and James walked over to stand beside him, watching Sarah disappear.  
  
"What's her deal with that dwarf?" James asked.  
  
"They're _friends_ ," Jareth spoke in such a way that suggested he was most disgusted by the thought. James smirked.  
  
"Good luck then," he said, walking away and glancing over his shoulder, "whatever he is doing, perhaps you should try it?"  Jareth gave him a look and James chuckled, signalling for his ride to come and collect him. Jareth walked over to him as the beast landed, James touched Jareth's hand gently.  
  
"You've still got me," he said with a wink, leaving it at that and climbing up onto the dragon. Jareth gave him a warning glance, with a hint of a smile as James grinned again and took off back towards his castle. All of the surviving dragons followed James, some were reluctant to leave their fallen brothers but eventually there were no warrior dragons left in the Labyrinth.


	26. Getting Reaquainted

Jareth didn't pay too much attention to James, he was obviously still a huge flirt. It was harmless enough, the very idea was absurd - it'd been a long time since he'd last been with James but it was nice to feel wanted. His gaze turned to the pond nearby, thirst was gripping at his throat by now but as he approached the water; he recoiled from it suddenly. There was a terrible stink coming from the pond, it would do him no good to drink here. He turned and headed for the dwarf village, determined to find Sarah but something was bothering him now. He thought he still wanted to leave, but he didn't think it with as much conviction as he had before...  
  
  
Jareth found Sarah by Hoggle's little shack, they were outside talking and Jareth swallowed back the urge to vomit when he saw them hugging each other. When he saw Jareth, Hoggle pulled away from Sarah very suddenly and she looked taken aback until she saw him, too.  
  
"Sarah I don't appreciate having to come to this ... _place_ ," he looked around with distaste.  
  
"Then don't," Sarah told him, "they are my friends, I will keep coming here as often as I choose." Jareth couldn't understand why Sarah would ever want to set foot in this place, it was situated right by the dump and the trash heap smelled almost intolerable. Surely his castle was a better place to go?  She could have everything she ever dreamed of, yet she continued to return to this sludge pile of a village. Sarah softened her eyes as she noticed the confusion upon his gorgeous face, how could she ever get him to figure it out?  
  
"Jareth," she touched one side of his face with her open hand, "I think we both need to sit down and have a very long talk."  Jareth felt her soft touch and relented, giving her a slight nod.  
  
"But not here," he said firmly. Sarah decided not to push her luck and agreed to return to his castle, saying goodbye to her friends and letting them know she'd be back. Jareth decided he would try his hardest to make sure she did not go back there, he did not take too kindly to the treatment he was getting from Sarah compared to those dwarves. She clearly liked them a lot more than she liked him, but he could not understand why. They were ugly, repulsive and they smelled awful. After some much needed water, Jareth and Sarah stood facing each other.  
  
"Jareth you have to tell me what you want," Sarah told him, "I know you said you want to leave and I truly think that you actually believe it... But I don't believe it."  Jareth stared hard at her as she got so close to him that he wanted to touch her, but she hadn't given him any signals that she wanted him to; so he didn't. It was not easy, she was so attractive and the way her lips moved when she spoke... It drove him crazy! Sarah ran her fingertips lightly up his arm, then stroked his cheek softly and gazed at his eyes.  
  
"You really want _me_ , don't you?" Sarah asked him. Jareth tried not to, but he couldn't help wanting her. _How could he_ _not_?  
  
"I _need_ you," he replied quietly, "we would be _perfect_ , you and I. _Surely_ you see it, too?"  Sarah ran her fingertips down his chest, Jareth bit his bottom lip with restraint.  
  
"I don't see it," Sarah whispered, still staring into his eyes.  
  
"Sarah, you could be my Queen," Jareth pointed out, "you could have me, _take me_ , just let me _rule you_... "  Sarah's lips were so close to his now, he could feel himself getting hotter and hotter. Sarah pictured him laying underneath her, both of them naked in his bed.  
  
"You still don't get it," she said, suddenly backing away from him. Jareth watched her in disbelief, she had turned him on so badly and now she was walking away from him.  
  
"Don't go," he warned her.  
  
"What do you want from me, Jareth?" Sarah shook her head, "I have to know. You say you love me, then you want to rule me... I can't give you both love and submission. Which is it that you truly desire from me?"  Jareth came closer to her and pulled her into an embrace, holding her tightly against his body and becoming more aroused.  
  
"I want you to be with me," came his rough whisper, "just _believe in me_... "   Sarah knew he was losing control somewhat and she found herself wanting him just as badly, but she had to be sure his motives were pure.  
  
"Jareth _I want you_ ," she practically moaned, feeling his rock hard erection against her, "I want you so bad... "  She teased him some more, planting short, quick kisses on his mouth and then she backed away completely.  
  
"But you're not a good man," she told him shakily, "I can never love someone who thinks the way you do."  Sarah turned her back on Jareth and walked out of the room, leaving him in his highly aroused state.  
  
  
Sarah walked back out of the castle, determined to get back to her friends and she felt a wet tear streak down her face. She truly wanted Jareth to be a good man, but she couldn't force it on him. It was something he needed to figure out for himself, King or not; he didnt need to be so cruel or so damn shallow. Why did he have to look down on others? It just wasn't something she found attractive, despite how unbelievably sexy he obviously was. If he couldn't be kind to others, he wouldn't let her be kind either if she was with him. Sooner or later, he would make her so dizzy with his love and attention; she would forget her friends and become like him. Sarah did not want that, not for herself nor for Jareth. If he really, truly wanted her; he was going to have to fight himself to get her.  
  
Jareth stood for a while, trying to register the fact that she had really gone. He eventually moved, turning and taking two steps as he vanished.  
  
**  
  
James was just finishing his shower, he got dried and then wrapped the towel around his waist. Just as he walked along the hallway and into his bedroom, he closed his door and suddenly found himself pushed up against the wall.

  
  
"Not so rough!" he chuckled, gazing into Jareth's heated stare. He was silenced by Jareth's lips pressing against his own, James closed his eyes and kissed him back. As Jareth's tongue forced it's way into his mouth, James reached down into Jareth's pants and gently squeezed his erection.  
  
  
Jareth's muffled moan of protest made James let go and bring his hand back up to grab Jareth's hair tightly, intensifying the kiss. Slowly, the fiery hot makeout session came to an end and Jareth lowered his head, still pressed tightly against James but not looking at him.  
  
"Well," James smiled, out of breath and panting, "that was unexpected... "  
  
" _Shut up_ ," Jareth bit back, also out of breath.  
  
James very gently pushed Jareth's back up against the wall, meeting his gaze and softly kissing him once more. This time it lasted longer, was softer and when James began to stroke Jareth through the fabric of his pants; Jareth did not protest. Still breathing heavily, they stood tightly pressed against each other and said nothing for a long time.  It was James who broke the silence.  
  
"That wasn't meant for me," he said finally, "was it?"  
  
"No," came Jareth's short reply. James nodded.  
  
"How far do you want to go?" he asked softly. Jareth made a pained face and uttered an uncomfortable sort of moan, so James asked no more questions.  
  
Jareth leaned his head against the wall, closed his eyes and sighed audibly. James lowered himself to his knees obligingly. It had certainly been a long time since he had been in this situation with Jareth. That Sarah woman must really be powerfully strong, to have Jareth so worked up and unable to control his urge for release. It was a quiet moment, Jareth's soft moans barely registered as James finished and neither one of them spoke afterwards. James left to continue his routine, while Jareth silently showered and returned to his castle.  
  
They would never speak of this again, though it was not agreed upon verbally; each respected the other's privacy enough for it to be a mutual given.


	27. Seduction

Sarah had returned to Hoggle and Shay, she sat them down in their little shack and tried her hardest to get them to listen to her. Try as she might, they just couldn't believe that their child had existed or that they had so easily given her straight to Jareth.  
  
"I know it sounds absurd," Sarah tried again, "but you have got to believe me!"   Shay looked at Hoggle.  
  
"We do feel something is missing," she reminded him. Hoggle did not reply, he was angry with Jareth but then that was nothing new.  
  
"It's your baby," Sarah pressed on, "she's the thing missing from your life! Oh.... If only I had some bananas... "  Hoggle furrowed his brow.  
  
"Bananas?" he questioned her.  
  
"Those aren't easy to find here," said Shae, "almost impossible, in fact."   Sarah's eyes lit up.  
  
"But I know where to find some," she stood up, "one bite and you will remember everything! Stay here and I'll be back!"  She hurried out of the shack and rushed off to find James.  Shae and Hoggle glanced at each other.  
  
"Do you really believe we had a baby?" Hoggle asked. Shae wasn't certain, but she did feel something of an ache in her heart.  
  
"I guess we'll have to wait and see," she replied.

**

 

Sarah walked towards where she thought the worm's house was, only to be turned around again and again. Eventually, she found Jareth and not James.  
  
"Why are you stopping me from reminding them?" Sarah demanded, "you said you'd give the baby back!"  Jareth inclined his head and offered her a wry smile.  
  
"I say a lot of things," he told her coldly, "but rules are rules and they lost."  Sarah bit back the urge to claim unfairness, he did sort of have a point, but still...  
  
"How would _you_ feel?" Sarah asked calmly and deliberately, staring hard at him. Jareth looked like he wasn't paying attention to her words, then he sort of frowned and seemed deep in thought. Sarah watched him as he stood silently, staring off into space as if remembering something from long ago.  
  
"No," he blinked suddenly and turned his face away sharply, "I don't _want_ to remember... "   Sarah was surprised by his words, had he bitten a peach to forget something terrible, too?  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked him, noticing that he seemed a bit flush in the cheeks.  
  
"I'm fine," Jareth composed himself, "Sarah, stop this madness and forget about the baby! You're only doing more harm than good!"  Sarah balled up her fists, but she calmed herself.  
  
"You forgot someone, too," she told him.  Jareth gave her a puzzled stare, clearly he had forgotten already that he'd almost remembered whoever it was.  
  
"That's why bananas are so impossible to find here," Sarah deducted, "because you don't want to tempt yourself... "  Sarah's eyes became clearer as she started to figure it out, but was she correct?  
  
"I don't know where you got that from," Jareth responded idly, looking bored.  
  
"I'm right, though," Sarah told him.  Jareth wasn't comfortable and he hated being uncomfortable, so he stalked over to Sarah and played with her hair a little.  
  
"Go home," he said tiredly.  Sarah lifted her gaze to his, being this close to Jareth made her feel dizzy and the way he touched her was just electric.  
  
"I am home," she mumbled softly, Jareth's fingers still toying with her hair and his eyes watching hers intently. Jareth backed her towards the wall, she felt it against her spine and her mouth opened a little. It felt strange because they were in a hallway now, not the maze. Jareth leaned in and began to kiss her open mouth, his hands resting lightly upon her waist. She felt his fingertips running up her arms and he cupped her face, deepening the kiss. Sarah closed her eyes and melted into him, her hands on his hips. Jareth slid one of his hands down over her breast, slowly past her navel and down to her inner thigh. Sarah moaned into the kiss, her head swimming but her mind telling her to stop.  
  
  
Jareth slid his hand back up to her breast, squeezing it gently. Sarah felt him trail his fingertips in circles around her nipple, she moaned again and he ran his hand up into her hair. Jareth kissed her cheek, her throat, her shoulder and he kept planting kisses all up and down wherever he could on her. Sarah was helping him gain access to more parts of her body, removing articles of clothing and tossing them to the floor. Once she was fully naked, Jareth stood back to admire her and she felt the heat rising between her legs. His words from earlier were buzzing through her mind, 'you can have me, _take_ me... ' He watched as her eyes grew fierce, he knew she wanted him right then and there.  Sarah watched him as he slowly licked his lips, his eyes still staring intently at her body.  
  
"Jareth," Sarah's voice was almost a longing whine by now, "please... "  
  
Jareth stroked her face and she pushed his hand down to her breast, he came closer and played with it softly while his other hand was grasped and shoved down between Sarah's legs. She parted her thighs and pressed his fingers hard against herself, Jareth looked on silently and Sarah knew what was going to happen next. She cried out as he walked away, leaving her dripping and yearning for his touch. Jareth turned and stared at her, slowly raising his fingers to his mouth and sucking them while Sarah watched. He lowered his hand then, smirked and vanished. Sarah screamed for him to come back, but he did not return. She looked around and slipped into the nearest room, lay down on the bed and began to pleasure herself desperately.  
  
She arched her back as her fingers did their magic work, eyes closed and lips slightly parted as she hissed Jareth's name over and over. Jareth stood in the dark corner, watching her curiously. He came closer and stood by the bed, gazing down at the writhing woman and listening to her moans of frustration and desire. She knew he was there, which only made it worse because it was his touch that she needed; not her own.  
  
"Jareth," she pleaded with him once again, " _please_... "  
  
He made no effort to assist her, he sat down on the bed and continued to watch her masturbate in silence. Sarah was not so silent, she called his name and tried hard to pull him onto her but Jareth resisted. Finally, Sarah grabbed his hand and tried to push it down between her legs again. Jareth pulled back but she didn't let him go, he pulled harder and Sarah suddenly turned towards him. She claimed his lips with her own, her free hand pulling him closer by placing it behind his head while her other hand shoved his fingers down into her slick warmth. Jareth felt her body convulsing, his fingers suddenly soaked and the stolen kiss filled with her moans of release. Sarah slowly let go of him, reclining back against the pillows and gazing down at the floor in shame.


	28. The Photo

Jareth watched her for a moment, then he stood up and left the room. He leaned against the wall, bringing his soaking fingers up to examine them and taste them again. It made him want her more, but he knew that his revenge was now known to her and she would be quite angry with him once she recovered.  He glanced down at the floor, Sarah's clothing still strewn about and abandoned. He considered taking them away, but eventually he took them in to her and she dressed herself in silence. Sarah could not look Jareth in the eyes, not yet. She was ashamed of what she'd just done, she thought she was in control but he had taken it from her so easily; she had to wonder if she had any power over him at all. She felt like he had all the power, he was magical afterall and she was just Sarah. No matter what she tried to do, he always managed to foil it but why?  
  
Jareth was feeling the same way, he wanted her to go home so he could regain control and not have to worry about Sarah ruining his plans. It was less and less appealing to him to leave his Kingdom here in the Underground, he knew now that it didn't need to be so boring. He could do anything he wanted, have anything he pleased; but he wanted Sarah. Despite all of this, they both wanted, loved and hated each other. They were enemies, not friends and certainly not lovers. It made Sarah feel good to know that Jareth desired her, he was powerful and handsome; he could have anyone he wanted and it was a real boost to her ego that he wanted her above all others.  
  
Jareth felt that Sarah made him feel weak and distracted him, she constantly undermined his authority and yet he was brought to his knees in love with her. Sarah knew that she was so in love with Jareth that she could never have a meaningful relationship with anyone else, if only he wasn't _such a bastard_...  She wouldn't feel so guilty about loving him then.  Jareth was dangerous, especially now that he had dragons for allies and someone had to keep an eye on him. Sarah felt that she could be that someone, she could make sure he didn't use that kind of new power against anyone who didn't deserve it. Then she thought about James, he didn't seem the type to allow that either and they were his subjects afterall; not Jareth's. Still, Jareth could be very seductive and convincing when he needed to be.  
  
"Jareth," she started.  He stood up.  
  
"Go home," he told her, leaving the room once again.  
  
Sarah felt her heart breaking, he treated her like she was a spoiled brat and perhaps she still was? She didn't know why she was here anymore, other than Jareth needing her help to leave; so did he still want to go? Sarah stood up and walked out into the hall, making her way slowly out into the city.  She narrowed her eyes, frowned and turned to look up at the castle.  
  
"Your Labyrinth is still _a piece of cake_!" she muttered under her breath.  
  
She then let out a shriek as the ground from under her feet vanished and she began to fall down, her descent slowed by the Helping Hands. As she landed roughly in the Oubliette, Sarah sighed and kicked at the walls with a yell of frustration. Part of the wall crumbled and a chunk fell down, there was a piece of something stuck inside of the brick and Sarah picked it up. She couldn't see what it was, so she shoved it into her pocket and felt around for Hoggle's door. Eventually, she made her way out of the Oubliette and sat against the wall. Sarah took out the piece of parchment and held it up, examining the drawing upon it. There were three people in the drawing, one of them was clearly Jareth but the others she did not recognise. There was a beautiful woman, smiling and holding a little girl with big blue eyes and blond locks. She had the most adorable, cheeky little grin and it reminded her of Jareth when he was being playful.  
  
That thought alone made Sarah's eyes burn with unfallen tears, as she figured out that this was a sketch of Jareth, his wife and his daughter. Hoggle's words came to her then; ' _An Oubliette is a place you put people to forget about them'_   What had happened to them? How long ago had they been taken from him? Were they lost or dead? So many questions and he could not answer them, because he had forgotten them. Sarah brushed away her tears, stuffing the picture back into her pocket and standing up to glance around. She had to try harder not to mention cake...


	29. I'm In Trouble

Jareth was in a room that the goblins never visited, they called it his 'tantrum room' but he called it his recreation room. Either way, it was a mess and today was no exception. He hurled broken objects across the room, slammed more broken things into the walls and just as he picked up a large, wooden object; he turned to hurl it and something caught his wrist. The wooden object dropped to the floor and Jareth looked at James, out of breath and still seething with anger. James let go of his wrist, taking a step forward and placing a hand upon Jareth's shoulder.  
  
"I need to get myself a room like this," he said amusedly, glancing around.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Jareth, wiping some light perspiration from his brow and pushing the hand off.  
  
"I'm in trouble," James looked like a child who had just broken his mother's favorite mug.  Jareth watched him carefully, it didn't strike him as normal for someone with so many dragons at his disposal to be in any trouble.  
  
"What have you done?" asked Jareth, as they both walked down to the throne room.  
  
"One of my allies to the south found out I have an alliance with you," James answered, "they've pulled out and threatened to attack us if we don't break it off."  
  
"Who are they?" Jareth questioned him further.  
  
"The Rocky Valley giants from down near the base of the mountains," James responded, "my dragons can take them on, but there'd be massive losses... "   Jareth pursed his lips and James smiled at him.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Jareth.  
  
"You're cute when you do that," James teased him. Jareth rolled his eyes and sighed, frowning a little.  
  
"Can you be serious for more than five seconds?" Jareth growled.  James thought for a moment.  
  
"Probably not, no," he said, finally, "so what can we do?"  Jareth walked over to the window.  
  
"We could talk to them," suggested James, "we could go there and try to compromise."   Jareth gazed out over the Labyrinth.  
  
"Or we could slaughter them all," Jareth proposed.  James shrugged.  
  
"Or we could slaughter them all," he repeated, then he looked at Jareth in shock, "wait, what?! No... No we don't need to do that."  
  
"Of course we do!" Jareth turned to James, "a threat is basically an act of war. If we don't strike first, we leave ourselves open for attack."  James looked very reluctant, he'd had no issues with the giants before and they always had such nice things to trade with.  
  
"Jareth, you are my friend and you know that I will always stand by my friends no matter what," James said firmly, "my friends use me, abuse me, are kind to me, hurt me... But they always know they can depend on me and I them."  Jareth listened to him silently. He and James had quite a history together but they had gone their separate ways a long time ago, it felt strange to meet up with him again after such a long time had passed.  
  
"So if it is all the same to you," James finished, "I would like to get an explanation first. Please."  Jareth tapped his fingernails onto the window pane, annoyed but nodding slightly.  
  
"Alright, fine," he said, at last, "we will talk to them first, but then we... "  
  
"Yes," James cut him off, "then we tear their guts out and feed it to them."  
  
Jareth raised a brow in surprise and James smiled at him again, this could be fun afterall....


	30. Skull Crusher

Walking around in the hedge maze was one of Sarah's least favorite parts of the Labyrinth, as she turned into a dead end for the hundredth time; she sighed and happened to look up at the right time. There were dragons flying around above the Labyrinth, she could hear a lot of noise coming from all around her and she wondered what was happening. She crouched down low, was Jareth sending them all after her? No, surely not.  
  
"Sarah," Shae's voice was a welcome distraction, "quickly, we must leave!"  
  
"What's going on?" asked Sarah, following the little dwarf, "there's so much commotion!"  
  
"I haven't seen this in ages," Shae replied worriedly, "the Labyrinth is going into lockdown, there must be a war brewing!"  Sarah's eyes grew wide.  
  
"War??" she repeated, "like, with bombs and stuff? That kind of war?"  Shae kept hobbling along, out of breath and frustrated at the turns changing more often than usual.  
  
"We just have to get home," Shae told her, "Jareth will do the rest."  
  
  
Sarah followed quietly after that, despite how much they feared him; Jareth's subjects certainly had a lot of faith in his ability to keep them safe from harm. It made her wonder why he even wanted to bother? He showed such obvious disgust and dislike towards them, it was no secret that they annoyed and ashamed him; so what did he care if any of them were killed? As they finally reached the shack, Sarah crouched down and let herself inside while Hoggle barricaded the doors and windows.

**

Outside, the Labyrinth and the Draconian Kingdom were being surrounded by dragons and dragon-anthro-warriors. Cannons, patrols with weapons; everything was getting prepared for a fight. The market square was abandoned, the castle was being barricaded and those who dwelled within it's walls were going down into the dungeons where it was dark and safe.

**

James and Jareth rode horses down to the Rocky Valley, it was a long way to travel and Jareth's patience was in short supply.  
  
  
"Okay, I spy something starting with S," James told him. Jareth grit his teeth.  
  
"For the last time!" he growled, "I am not playing this _childish_ game!"  
  
"Oh, come on," James urged him, "it's a _really_ easy one... "   Jareth took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, shaking his head.  
  
"You give up?" asked James. Jareth looked at him sideways and arched a brow.  
  
"Okay, it was sex," James grinned.  
  
"That's ridiculous!" Jareth frowned.  
  
"Actually," said James, "it's a lot of fun!"  Jareth rubbed his forehead.  
  
"I mean you can't _see_ sex!" Jareth snapped.  
  
"Depends, if you have some mirrors set up," James bit his bottom lip with a cheeky smile.  Jareth still wasn't amused.  
  
"Well I don't see any out _here_ ," Jareth told him, "do you?" James looked at Jareth pointedly, but Jareth wasn't getting it.  
  
"Okay," James relented, "you got me there, you win."  Jareth smirked and James shrugged, clearly the Goblin King was not accustomed to that type of flirting. As they approached the Rocky Valley border, they were met by a group of giants who were at first quite passive when they saw James. They were used to him visiting every now and then, but when they noticed Jareth; their behaviour quickly turned hostile.  
  
"Greetings, friends," James rode up to them, but Jareth slowed his horse to a walk as he watched the ten-foot giants very closely.  
  
" 'Allo James," boomed one of the giants, lowering himself down to better hear the smaller man, "why 'ave you brought _that one_ 'ere?"  
  
"Skull Crusher, I'd like you to meet my friend Jareth!" James responded cheerfully. Skull Crusher looked over at Jareth, who was looking very calm and confident but his eyes were unsure and his heart was beating quite fast.  
  
"We know 'oo 'ee is!" Skull Crusher did not look at all pleased to see Jareth, "we've 'ad dealin's wiv 'im before!"  James looked back at Jareth, who had stopped approaching just a few feet away. He opened his mouth, but Jareth spoke first.  
  
"If you make one more _wisecrack_... "  Jareth warned him.  James grinned and closed his mouth, turning back to the wary group of giants.  
  
"Skull Crusher, you and I have been good friends for a long time," James spoke loudly, "how can I convince you that Jareth is a good guy?"  Skull Crusher stood up to his full height.  
  
"You can't!" he boomed, "nufink can change my mind about 'im!"  James glanced back at Jareth.  
  
"What did you do, exactly?" he asked. Jareth was staring at Skull Crusher, he knew how James behaved with 'good friends' and it was not a pleasant image that suddenly played itself out in his mind.  
  
"I... Might have..." Jareth sounded very distracted, he narrowed his eyes and looked at James, "really? _Him_?"  James looked a little embarassed and shrugged.  
  
"I don't want to know," Jareth said quickly. James looked up at Skull Crusher.  
  
"I am sorry you feel this way," he shouted up at the giant. He turned his horse around and moved to be beside Jareth, who backed up his horse as the other giants in the small group came closer. One of the women waved to James with her fingers shyly, Jareth looked at James with disbelief.  
  
"I mean, _really_?" Jareth asked, "you haven't changed..." James bit his lip again.  
  
"What can I say?" he responded quietly, "I can't help myself."  Jareth sighed, shaking his head but mentioned it no more. If James was helpless to control his sexual urges, that wasn't anyone else's business; so long as it was consentual. He'd given Jareth no clear signals that he would ever do anything without consent, so it wasn't an issue just now.  
  
"So what happens next?" Jareth asked, seriously. James shifted in his saddle.  
  
"We're actually lucky we're not being captured right now," James informed him.  
  
"That doesn't exactly fill me with confidence," Jareth drawled, then he softened his gaze for a moment, "why are you choosing me over them?"  They had just met not long ago, Jareth's army wasn't very competent and the giants were clearly a stronger and more valuable alliance than him.  
  
"Jareth, you and I grew up together but I am trying not to choose at all," James responded truthfully, "Jareth, what did you do?"  
  
Perhaps it could be fixed?


	31. What Jareth Forgot

"Well, you know those warning stones in my Labyrinth?" Jareth replied. James nodded.  
  
"The ones who tell you there's danger and certain doom ahead when you're actually getting close to the castle?" James teased him with a smile. Jareth shot him a fiery glance and James apologised amusedly.  
  
"So what of them?" James asked.  
  
"A while back there were some giants who came to my Labyrinth looking for... "  Jareth paused and struggled to remember, but his mind had suddenly blanked out. James looked up as Skull Crusher sat down close by, having been listening in and he now offered to tell the story. He spoke of the giants who first came to Rocky Valley, they had sent out many scouts to survey the lands around them as they settled in and made a home here.  
  
All of them had returned with news of trades, treaties and alliances that had been agreed upon. Only the group who had stumbled into the Labyrinth had not yet returned, and they never did. James looked at Jareth, he had obviously turned those giants into the warning rocks, but why?  He could see Jareth trying to remember, but the blank stare was all James needed to figure out that Jareth was not going to be able to fill in the gaps right now.  
  
"This is going to take some time," James told Skull Crusher.  
  
"We will give you a few days," Skull Crusher agreed. James nodded and the two Kings left, heading back to the Labyrinth silently. After a long time, it was James who again broke the quiet.  
  
"If we are going to get out of this alive," he told Jareth, "I am going to need to know the rest of that story."  Jareth stared straight ahead, still looking a little confused.  
  
"I remember turning them into rocks," Jareth spoke slowly, "but before that... It's just... There's _nothing_!"  James knew the feeling.  
  
"Jareth," he ventured, "did you forget... on purpose?"  Jareth remembered being upset, angry, hurting. He remembered being in agony, so much hurt and pain that he couldn't tolerate it. He nodded very slightly, as he vaguely recalled biting into a small, fuzzy peach.  
  
"James, I don't _want_ to remember," he said at last, "I don't know what happened, but I know how it made me feel and I don't want to ever feel like that again."  James was so curious to find out more, but out of respect for Jareth's wishes; he left it alone for now. They had a few days to figure something out, in the meantime; perhaps he could find out what happened by asking others instead. That way, Jareth wouldn't need to remember and James could sort something out himself with Skull Crusher.  
  
As they approached the Labyrinth, James dismounted and sent the horse home. He left the guards and sentries around the Labyrinth, just in case the giants changed their minds and attacked anyway.  
  
"I'd like to speak with those rocks," James said to Jareth.  
  
"Go ahead," Jareth turned his horse towards the castle, "I'm going home."  James nodded and ventured into the Labyrinth to seek out the warning rocks, perhaps they still remembered what happened. As he walked along what he believed was the correct path, James stumbled into the dwarf village and glanced around the little shacks puzzledly. Hand on his sword hilt, he slowly approached the last little shack at the end of the muddy road.  
  
"Hello?" he called, "is anyone home? I'm a bit lost... "  The door slowly opened, just a crack and an ugly face peered out at James.  
  
"That's nothin' new in this place!" the dwarf chuckled and slammed the door shut again. Sarah heard James and came out of Hoggle's home to see him, she ran over to him and James turned to smile at her.  
  
"I'm so glad you're here," Sarah told him, "someone said there's going to be a war!"  
  
"Not if I can help it," replied James, "but I need help."  
  
"What can I do?" asked Sarah.  
  
"Jareth has done something terrible," James replied.  
  
"Why aren't I surprised?" muttered Sarah. James grinned at her.  
  
"He can remember what he did," he went on, "but he can't, or rather, he won't, remember why."  Sarah suddenly took out the parchment and showed it to James.  
  
"Maybe it has something to do with this?" she suggested. James looked at the picture and he felt sadness creeping into his heart, which was unusual for him because he was normally quite chipper.  
  
"These people have gone," James spoke sombrely, gesturing to the woman and her small child.  
  
"That's so sad," Sarah stared down at the picture of Jareth, he looked so happy and content; she barely recognised him.  
  
"I need to speak to the warning rocks," James told Sarah, "they're involved in all of this."  Sarah looked at him in disbelief but she agreed to go with him anyway, simply because she just had to know what had happened to the woman and the little girl. It must have been something terrible, if Jareth could not protect them. After a few wrong turns, they managed to locate the rocks but they were of very little use. They were so focused on bellowing out their warnings, they showed little interest in anything else. James sighed with frustration, then he looked at the parchment and had an idea.  
  
"This parchment is very old," he said out loud, "we need to speak with someone just as old." Sarah went blank for a minute and then her eyes lit up.  
  
"I know someone," she informed James, "but I don't think we'll get much out of him... "  
  
"We can only try," James encouraged her, "lead the way!"   Sarah tried hard to find her way to the Old Man, it wasn't easy but eventually they heard him shuffling to his seat and Sarah approached him carefully.  
  
"Excuse me?" she ventured.  
  
"Huh?" the Old Man looked up slowly, "aahh, it's you."  Sarah smiled at the Old Man.  
  
"What are you doing back here?" snapped the bird on his head, "are you crazy? Get out of this place!"  
  
"Will you please BE QUIET?!" the Old Man grumbled. James chuckled amusedly. Sarah held out the parchment and the Old Man took it into his shaky hands, staring down at it mutely for a long time.  
  
"Do you know them?" asked Sarah.  
  
"I do," the Old Man nodded, "that is to say, I did."  James and Sarah waited, but the Old Man said no more.  
  
"Do you know what happened to them?" Sarah prompted him.  
  
"The woman in this picture," said the Old Man, "I remember her kindness, she was full of love. Her little girl, barely three years old.... Such an adventurous little scamp... Such a tragedy... "  Sarah looked down at the parchment, then back to James. He was listening intently, but his eyes were watching the strange bird warily. He found it quite disturbing, the way it just sort of melded onto the Old Man's head.  
  
"Please," Sarah urged the Old Man, turning back to him, "what happened?"  The Old Man frowned and stared harder down at the picture, as if trying to recall just exactly what he knew.  
  
"I worked in the castle back then," he began his tale, speaking slowly, "I was so much younger... Someone had spotted some giants approaching the Labyrinth, Jareth ordered us all to find somewhere to hide while he dealt with the threat. I was so afraid, I hid behind some curtains. I saw the little girl, she was crying for her mother and everyone was rushing around and ignoring her. I was too scared to come out, I watched her go into a room and shortly after that her mother followed, calling out for her to stop and come back."  
  
Sarah's eyes were wide as she listened, she felt dread building up within her.  
  
"When Jareth finally returned," the Old Man continued, "he looked everywhere for his wife and child, called for them... Ordered a search for them, but when he found the door ajar, he fell to his knees and wept. He was screaming the word no, over and over... It broke my heart when I learned it was the door to the Garden of the Lost. Nobody ever comes out of that room."  
  
James sat down on the ground, his eyes filled with tears. Sarah shook her head.  
  
"No," she argued, "I've been in that room, Jareth got me out somehow... "  
  
"Yes," the Old Man nodded slowly, "if I had gone in after them, I might have been able to save them, but I was too selfish to think about that. I was just hiding myself... "  
  
"You didn't know," James reminded the Old Man, "how could you have known which door it was?"  
  
"That may well be true," said the Old Man, "but Jareth did not see it that way. When he found me hiding nearby, he cast some blame upon me and I found myself out here with this thing on my head. I was no longer young... "   Sarah felt sorry for the Old Man, it didn't seem fair at all.  
  
"James," Sarah turned to the Dragon King, "what can we do?"  James stood up, shaking his head.  
  
"There's nothing we can do," he replied, "he's right, nobody comes out of that place. The Garden of the Lost is quite a famous tale in the Underground, there's a lot of different beliefs out there as to where the people end up, but nobody has ever proved anything. All we know is, they are never seen again."  
  
"What does Jareth believe?" asked Sarah.  The Old Man answered her.  
  
"He believes the Garden of the Lost leads into your world," he said quietly to Sarah.  
  
James and Sarah both glanced at one another, this sad story was making a lot of sense to them in regards to Jareth's behaviour and his little game of 'steal the baby'   But just how much of it was actually true? The Old Man had fallen asleep and was snoring, the little bird did not ask for a contribution and Sarah decided it was time to leave them be.  
  
"I have more questions," James argued, following her away from the Old Man.  
  
"He won't speak anymore to us," Sarah said knowingly, "he's told us all he can."  James reluctantly relented and continued to walk beside Sarah, they were both silently thinking about the whole story and wondering how it could possibly prevent a war.


	32. Pre-War

"Jareth will not give the giants back," Sarah finally spoke.  
  
"I know," James agreed, "what if we looked into this Garden?"  Sarah spun around.  
  
"Are you _serious_?" she asked him.  
  
"I don't mean actually go in," James explained, "just, sort of peek in."  Sarah couldn't think of anything else, so she shrugged.  
  
"I guess that could be safe," she nodded, "but will Jareth let us?"  
  
"Only one way to find out," said James, as they turned and tried to make their way back to Jareth's castle.  
  
**"James," Sarah asked, as they walked, "how did you know those people were gone?"  James looked ahead, trying to get his bearings.  
  
"It's just a feeling I get," he replied, "it's never wrong." Sarah kept walking and started thinking about how she knew almost nothing about James and yet she felt so safe with him and trusted him so completely. They eventually found the Goblin City, it was so quiet and empty. James led the way to the gates that led beyond the city, determined to find a way to stop the battle from occuring. Sarah entered the castle behind James, she always got a sense of foreboding everytime she took that first step inside and it gave her a shiver.  
  
  
One by one, they slowly opened door after door as they tried to find the Garden of the Lost. One door that they opened, led into a nursery and Sarah's heart broke. It was lovely, clearly a room fit for a princess who was barely three years old. James closed the door and leaned against it, Sarah rubbed his upper arm and realised just how sensitive this man was. She had figured he would be tough and macho, being the King of Dragons; but he was so different than she expected. Behind those bright, blue eyes and devilishly handsome smile, was a soft heart and a kind soul.  
  
The last door at the end of the first hallway, was where they found Jareth. He was sitting on a chair, staring down at the little baby girl that Shae had handed to him. Sarah swallowed a lump in her throat as Jareth watched the sleeping infant with unfallen tears glittering in his eyes, he didn't seem to notice them watching him. They closed the door silently and Sarah choked back a sob.  
  
"Don't worry," said James, "Jareth doesn't know why the tears fall whenever he looks at that sleeping baby."  
  
"That's what makes it hard to handle," Sarah cried, feeling James embrace her slowly, "because I know and it breaks my heart."  
  
"You care too much for him," James scolded her gently.  
  
"I can't help it," Sarah said quietly. James smiled at her.  
  
"Neither can I," he whispered, kissing the top of her head. Sarah let him comfort her for a while, then she slowly turned and looked towards some stairs.  
  
"I wish we knew which floor it was on," she said, as James followed her up the stairs.  
  
"Yeah," James grinned, "that would be _very_ helpful!" They found what they were looking for on the third floor, Sarah opened the door and looked inside but quickly shut the door shortly after.  
  
"This is it," she called to James, who was trying another door a few feet away. He came over to her and slowly opened the door, just a little way so he could peer inside. His eyes grew wide with wonder and Sarah grabbed his arm before he could go inside. She shut the door and James snapped out of it, shaking his head to clear the fuzzy feeling that had been left in it.  
  
"Thanks," James leaned against the wall, "I couldn't stop myself."  
  
"I know," Sarah kept her hand pressed against the door, "it's like a trap."  James tried to think of a way that they could go inside, but without being drawn too far in.  
  
"I've got some rope," he suggested.  
  
"You'll only untie yourself," Sarah told him.  
  
"There's got to be a way," James insisted.  
  
"Don't you think Jareth would have found a way if it were at all possible?" Sarah demanded.  
  
"I'm sure he would have," James lowered his gaze and for a time, they were both silently thinking. Sarah turned and examined the door itself, it had some strange symbols carved roughly into the wood and she traced them with her fingertips.  
  
"What does it say?" she wondered aloud.  
  
"It says 'Do not ever, under any circumstances, enter this room'," came Jareth's angry voice, causing Sarah to jump, "can't you read?"  
  
"She doesn't understand Goblin," James defended her.  Jareth glanced at him.  
  
"Why are you still here?" he asked evenly.  
  
"I just can't stay away," James grinned at him, "you always make me feel so welcome!"  Jareth glared at him and then looked at Sarah, who noticed that his eyes avoided looking at the door.  
  
"I thought I told you to leave," Jareth told Sarah, "it isn't safe to be here right now."  
  
"I am aware of that," Sarah answered stubbornly, "I want to help."  
  
"Help?" Jareth looked genuinely amused, he laughed loudly and shook his head slowly, staring at her in disbelief, "what can _you_ possibly do to help?"  Sarah thrust her shoulders back and straightened her spine.  
  
"I can do plenty!" she argued with him, her eyes challenging his, "I'm not going _anywhere_."  
  
"She is very clever," James added, "come on, give her a chance."  Jareth wasn't keen on the idea, but James did have a point.  
  
"Fine," he turned to the Dragon King, "what did you find out?"  James looked at Sarah, who shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Nothing useful," James said firmly, turning his gaze back to Jareth, "looks like we'll just have to fight."  
  
"What?" Sarah demanded, "James? I never thought I'd ever hear you say such a thing... "   In her eyes, James was a pacifist, now he encouraged war?  
  
"Sarah, if we don't fight," James told her, "everything will be destroyed, everyone will be killed. You don't know these giants the way I do, they have no mercy."  
  
Jareth looked at James, who had a pain in his eyes that Sarah didn't understand.  
  
James slowly took a deep breath and removed his leather jacket, then his shirt. He looked ashamed as he turned his back to them, revealing two large scars on his shoulder blades. Jareth averted his gaze, how could he have forgotten?  
  
"What happened?" asked Sarah.  
  
"Think about it," Jareth spoke now, "he is King of the Dragons, don't you suppose he ought to have wings?"  Sarah gaped and covered her mouth with her hands, shocked and surprised. Jareth sighed heavily, _that's_ why James looked so different...  
  
"They are your friends!" she gasped, "why would they do such a thing??"   James put his shirt and jacket back on.  
  
"We were not always friends," he answered her question while he dressed himself.  
  
"How did you end up becoming friends with such brutes?" asked Jareth, clearly disgusted, "after what they did to you?"   James shrugged.  
  
"I guess I am just the forgiving sort," he replied simply, "I don't know, I'm just easy that way."  
  
"Yes," Jareth muttered, "easy... "   James smiled at him knowingly, winking.  Jareth rolled his eyes and then looked at Sarah, who was still gaping in horror.  
  
"We need a plan," he told them both, "we must ensure minimal losses and damage."  
  
"Then we bring the fight to them," Sarah slowly suggested, "if they reach the Labyrinth, innocent people will be needlessly slaughtered."  Jareth glanced at James, who nodded in return.  
  
"It does seem like the best way," James added, "if we can't avoid it, we might as well meet it head-on."  
  
"Very well," Jareth held up his gloved hand, summoning a crystal sphere into it.  
  
"Hide yourselves!" his voice rang out over the Labyrinth as he spoke into the crystal, "prepare the barricades. There's going to be a war. Those who can fight, meet me outside the Labyrinth walls. Those who cannot, make yourselves scarce."  As he finished, James left to go and prepare his own people for the fight ahead. Jareth looked at Sarah, she didn't know what to say to him.  
  
All she wanted to do, was hold him and tell him it was going to be okay; tell him they would find his family. But she could not, if Jareth remembered now; he would not be focused on the task at hand.  
  
A grieving man was simply not fit for command, everyone knew that.


	33. The Battle

About an hour later, James sat upon his white horse with a barn owl perched on his slightly outstretched arm. He faced the army that he would be leading into a fierce battle against the giants of Rocky Valley, there were dragons, anthro-dragon-warriors, and a mixture of allied forces from his friends who readily agreed to join the war.  
  
  
"Are you ready my little pet?" James asked the small barn owl, then he winced and laughed, " _ow!_ Your claws are _sharp_!"  The owl took flight and Sarah led Jareth's horse over to James, watching the little owl as it disappeared into the distance.  
  
  
"I hope he will be alright," Sarah said to James, as she approached him.  James looked down at her and smiled, nursing his lightly bleeding arm.  
  
  
"I don't doubt he will be," he grinned.  
  
  
"I'm really worried," Sarah cast a glance back to the Labyrinth, "what if they get past us?"  
  
  
"They won't," James assured her, "if I am right - and I usually am - they won't even be expecting it. We will have the advantage of surprise."  
  
  
Jareth landed in a dead tree overlooking the Rocky Valley, the giants were going about their daily lives as if nothing had happened. That was good news, they didn't have a clue. He spread his wings and flew back to the waiting army, changing back to his normal form as he came down from the sky. He climbed up into the saddle of his horse, bringing it around to stand beside James and pulling Sarah up onto his horse behind him.  
  
"What did you see?" asked James, watching Sarah place her arms tightly around Jareth's midsection and noticing the way they just seemed to relax into each other's touch.  
  
"They've got no idea," Jareth reported, "if we go now, we stand to lose very few, if any."  
  
James nodded and as they turned, the army began to follow them towards Rocky Valley. Sarah thought she heard someone barking excitedly as they began their march into battle, but try as she might; she just couldn't see if her old friend Sir Didymus was really there or not. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest, she thought it might burst through if she didn't calm it down soon. As they got ever closer to the border, the army grew silent and kept up the advantage of surprise for as long as it could. Sarah started to shake as Jareth and James unsheathed their blades, the pace quickening as some of the giants began to take notice.  
  
"Lowd!" James shouted fiercely.  
  
_(lowd = attack)_  
  
"Jinakavi ta vicna!" shouted his dragon army and they all began to take flight, drawing their weapons.  
  
_(Jinakavi ta vicna = at your command)_  
  
"What did he say?" asked Sarah.  
  
"I don't know," Jareth replied, "hold on tight!"  She gripped him harder as the dark horse began to gallop, keeping up alongside James and his white steed. At first, the battle was very much one sided as the giants were unprepared for such a vicious attack. The dragons flew up and began to set fire to them, their buildings and their crops. The rest of the army took to the giants with whatever weapons they had brought along, there was blood everywhere. The smell was gut churning, but the battle raged on as more giants appeared.  
  
They wielded huge weapons, wore armour and managed to band together enough to bring down and kill a dragon. But it was not enough to save them, by the end of it all; James stood with his sword held to Skull Crusher's throat. The giant lay on the ground upon his back, wounded and bleeding. It was over and the giants had lost, the survivors retreating back to wherever they had originated from.  
  
  
"I'm going to let you live," James told Skull Crusher, "despite all of this, I still consider you my friend."  
  
  
James did not notice Jareth as he dismounted and approached, he did not realize what had happened until Skull Crusher's eyes glazed over. He simply stood there, staring down in shock as Jareth took hold of his wrists and plunged the sword down into Skull Crusher's throat; killing him instantly. James regained his composure, swung around and clashed blades with Jareth in anger.  
  
"Look at his hand!" Jareth shouted.  
  
James stood back, slowly glancing down at Skull Crusher's hand. In it was a huge mallet, lined with metal spikes. His fist was closed tightly around it, James fell to his knees and broke down; sobbing into his hands. Sarah watched silently as James dropped his sword and then she felt sad for him as he fell to his knees and mourned. It didn't make any sense to her, if these giants were now the enemy; why did James feel so strongly about their deaths?  Jareth placed his hand on James' shoulder, squeezing it gently.  
  
"Si mi bivai," James whispered.  
  
_(si mi bivai = i am sorry)_  
  
Jareth said nothing, as he did not understand 'Draconic' at all.  Sarah wished she could figure out the language, but if Jareth did not know it then it must be a very difficult language to learn. It had taken them barely an hour of fighting, but it would never be forgotten. Nobody came back from such a savage battle unaffected, even Sarah felt different deep down and she knew that she would not sleep peacefully for a very long time. As the fighters regathered themselves and waited for the next command, James slowly placed his hand over Jareth's and stood up.  
  
Jareth let go of James' shoulder and walked over to his horse, where Sarah still sat in the saddle.  James addressed his warriors in a deep and commanding tone, all eyes were upon him as he spoke and again Sarah wished she knew what he was saying. A young anthro-dragon-warrior stood closeby, she looked at Sarah for a brief moment and began to softly translate as she turned her attention back to James.  
  
  
"We fought hard," she said quietly, as Sarah gazed at James and listened to the translation carefully, "we fought well. I am proud to call you my warriors. Go home now and boast of our victory! Make it known that we will not be pushed around!"  
  
There were fists in the air as the warriors cheered, "Vinult! Vinult! Vinult!"  Sarah glanced down at the translator, who was also chanting the same word and raising her fist into the air with each time she said it.  
  
_(vinult = hail)_  
  
  
"Whatever you said," Jareth told James, "they seem to like it."  James simply looked ashamed of himself and pursed his lips, then he turned to Jareth and smiled.  
  
  
"It is done," he said softly, as the warriors began to make their way back to the Draconian Kingdom to celebrate.  
  
  
Jareth nodded, the allied forces were already returning to their own Kingdoms and the only ones left behind were the fallen.  James walked over to a large dragon, Sarah's heart began to hurt as she recognised the huge beast that they had rode upon not long ago from the roof of James' castle.  
  
  
James gazed at the broken body of his oldest and most loyal mount, her wings torn from her back and her jaw busted in several places. Her ribs were broken and she was bleeding heavily, her eyes were open and she struggled to keep breathing. James began to stroke her snout, whispering softly to her. She made a sound that Sarah had never heard before, _was she talking back_? James seemed to be listening, so Sarah guessed the dragon was definitely speaking. James nodded, more tears began to flow silently from his steely blue eyes. The dragon shuddered once, twice and then went very still. James lowered his head, as did Jareth and so Sarah climbed down and did the same as she stood beside Jareth.  
  
  
"Vinxa, danthe thurirl," James said softly.  
  
"Vinxa," repeated Jareth.  
  
"Vinxa," Sarah said, hoping it was not going to offend.  
  
_(vinxa = thankyou) (danthe = dear) (thurirl = friend)_  
  
  
The trip back to Jareth's castle was a silent one, Sarah wondered if James would ever crack another joke again?   Jareth was the first to speak.  
  
"You must hate me right now," he said to James, who glanced at him curiously.  
  
  
"I don't hate you," James responded with a small smile, "you are my friend from way back."  
  
  
"I can't understand why," Jareth admitted, "after all the trouble we've been in."  James turned his gaze to the road ahead, Sarah thought that James had good enough reason to never speak to Jareth again.  
  
  
"I take friendship very seriously," James finally replied, "Skull Crusher has tried to kill me more than once, they're not very loyal creatures; giants... "  
  
  
"Then why mourn them?" Jareth questioned him.  
  
  
"They were my friends," James responded simply.  Jareth's face clearly showed that he did not understand where James was coming from, Sarah thought she had a pretty good idea but James was obviously more complicated than she realized. She felt suddenly afraid of Jareth now, as he did not seem the least bit saddened by any of the fallen. Jareth felt her shrink away from him slightly and though his outward appearance was non chalant, his eyes revealed a deep horror and scarred soul; one needed to only look close enough...  



	34. Aftermath

They soon reached the small hill that overlooked the Labyrinth, Jareth dismounted and then lifted Sarah down from the dark horse. James dismounted from his white steed and walked over to them both, he shook Jareth's hand but Jareth pulled him into a friendly embrace. Standing back, James smiled and climbed back up onto his steed.  
  
"You know where to find me," he reminded them, then he winked and turned the horse around; galloping off quickly. Sarah looked at Jareth, unsure of what to do now or what he was feeling; if anything at all.  
  
"How can he smile through the pain?" Sarah asked out loud, though she was not expecting a reply.  
  
"It is a coping mechanism," Jareth told her, "a little like laughing when you're afraid or nervous."  
  
  
Sarah found the explanation insightful, but heartbreaking. She looked at Jareth, who flicked his gaze towards her and there it was. Sarah saw through his calm exterior and noticed the pain, the horror, the sadness... It was all right there, in his eyes the whole time. She felt that Jareth had so many scars that were never seen, appreciated or even healed. Such scars were not often easy to notice, so carefully guarded and secretly hidden. The kind of emotional scars that, if not dealt with properly (or at all), could turn a good person quite hostile. She did not know why, but Jareth had allowed her to see through his disguise and know that he was hurting. Was he even aware he'd done it?  
  
  
"Sarah," his voice jolted her out of her thoughts and she blinked, a little embarrassed that she had been staring for so long.  
  
  
"Jareth, don't send me away," Sarah said firmly, "please... Let me help you."  
  
  
Jareth closed his eyes and then opened them again, as if not quite believing what he was hearing.  
  
"Help me?" he looked genuinely confused.  
  
"Yes," Sarah said pointedly, "whether you know it or not, you need me right now."  
  
"Oh I do?" Jareth folded his arms, looking slightly amused yet curious, "how do you figure that?"  
  
  
Sarah walked closer to him, she gently took his wrist and pulled out his hand. They both looked at it as it trembled slightly, but Jareth quickly pulled away and stepped back.  
  
"Adrenaline," he said shortly.  
  
Sarah did not believe him, not entirely; it could be true but she couldn't unsee what he had revealed to her within his eyes.  
  
"Alright," Sarah let it go for now, "fine. But I need you."  
  
  
She watched him regard her with suspicion and she wrapped her arms around herself.  
  
"I've never been in a battle like that," Sarah reminded him, "I'm going to have nightmares for months!"  
  
Jareth did not come any closer, but she could see it slowly dawning on him.  
  
"I know it must be difficult for you," she said quietly, "but try and think of how it feels for me."  
  
She felt hot tears start to stream down her cheeks, reality setting in as the battle replayed itself in her mind. Her shoulders began to shake as she fought the urge to sob, finally breaking down into Jareth's arms as she felt them envelope her. She couldn't remember the last time she had cried this much, or this hard. She didn't remember Jareth taking her back to his castle, she didn't even remember falling asleep in his arms as he reclined against the pillows of his bed with her. Jareth brushed the tears from her face as she had cried herself to sleep, he gently shifted away from her and put the blankets over her sleeping form. He walked over to his bedroom window and sat up in it, gazing down over the Labyrinth as it returned to normal. Some of the dragon warriors stayed, in case of a revenge attack from the giants but it didn't seem very likely. They were not too bright...  
  
  
Jareth remained with Sarah all that evening and deep into the night, comforting her when she thrashed in a nightmare. He softly sang to her in the goblin tongue, it seemed to calm her and she stopped having the bad dreams after a while.  
  
  
Jareth left her in his bed and went to see the little baby girl, who was taken care of by whichever goblins were passing by when she needed something. They weren't very good at it, but they knew enough to keep her happy, fed and clean. He looked down at her as she gurgled up at him, her fat, little legs kicking and her dimpled smile as bright as the moon. She reached her hands up to him and Jareth lifted her out of her cradle, into his arms and over to the window. He sat up in it, holding her close to him and showing her the view while safely in his protective embrace.  
  
  
Jareth felt something on his cheek and he brushed it away, thinking it was a bug but it felt wet and he realized it was a tear. He frowned puzzledly, what was it about this baby that made him shed a tear everytime he was with her? Something wasn't making sense in his life, but he knew enough to not question it; for fear of finding out whatever it was that he had forgotten.


	35. Painful Memories

The next morning, after a much needed deep sleep and a very nice breakfast that had been left for her beside the bed; Sarah ventured out of Jareth's bedroom and went looking for the Goblin King. She stole a glance into the room where the baby girl was usually playing, but nobody was there and Sarah frowned as she continued searching for Jareth. After a while, she decided perhaps he needed to be alone for a bit and she began to make her way outside to go and visit her dwarf friends. Sarah hoped they were alright, she couldn't help thinking about Jareth's eyes but she needed to make sure Hoggle and Shae were safe.

 

She passed through the throne room where the goblins were everywhere, mucking around as if nothing had happened yesterday. One of them caught her attention, it was calling out to it's friends to watch.

 

"Look!" it screeched, "lookit! Me is being Jareth!" It lay down and pretended to be sleeping, then it started screaming horribly and it made Sarah's heart begin to pound. As the other goblins suddenly erupted into fits of laughter, some of them falling from the ceiling, Sarah realized the little goblin was not hurt at all. In fact, it was equally doubled over with it's own giggles. She wondered if Jareth knew they made fun of him when he wasn't around, then she kept going and tried not to think too much about what the little goblin was trying to tell her; but that terrible scream kept echoing in her mind...

 

At the shack, Jareth was standing in front of the door as the two dwarves answered it. He knelt down so as not to cause them any more fear than what they were already expressing towards him, he held out to them something and they took one each hesitantly.  
  
"Eat them," Jareth said firmly, "and hurry up."  
  
  
Shae and Hoggle glanced at each other, then peeled the bananas and ate them. It took them a few moments, but eventually they began to take more and more notice of the baby in Jareth's arms. Shae's eyes glittered with tears as Jareth held her daughter out towards her, she accepted the infant and held her close to her breast. Hoggle put his arms around the two, happy to have his family reunited. Jareth slowly stood up, he didn't utter another word to them.

 

Sarah rounded the corner of the dump and stopped short, she backed up and peered around quietly as she watched the scene unfold before her. Jareth was giving the baby back to her parents? But why? Did he still want to leave, then? She couldn't blame him if he did, not after yesterday. She watched as Jareth turned and walked away, the two dwarves hadn't even thanked him and yet he was not bothered by this? Sarah went around the other way and ran into his path, stopping him abruptly.  
  
"You're up," Jareth greeted her, "I didn't expect to see you awake for hours."  
  
Sarah was fighting her urge to throw her arms around him and cry, she was so pleased for her dwarf friends and very happy that Jareth had shown some kindness afterall. But was it kindness or just a necessity? If he was leaving the Labyrinth, she doubted he was going to bring baby, too.  
  
"Are you still wanting to leave?" Sarah asked him.  Jareth paused, as though he had forgotten about the whole reason Sarah had been brought here in the very beginning.  
  
"Perhaps," Jareth replied, "but not quite just now."  Sarah felt relief fill her, it was high time she got some good news.  
  
"About yesterday," she said to Jareth, "are you alright?"  
  
"Of course I am," Jareth straightened up, "I live for battle, can't get enough of it... "  
  
Sarah smiled and shook her head as Jareth reminded her of Sir Didymus with that attitude, but she didn't believe it for a second.  
  
"Maybe you do," her eyes met his, "but after the thrill of battle has gone and the victory cheers have faded into silence, when you lay down and try to sleep at night; how many faces of the fallen come to you in your dreams?"  
  
Jareth opened his mouth, as though about to answer her question confidently; but then he seemed to think better of it and his mouth closed again.  
  
"How many?" Sarah prompted him.   
  
"If you _must_ know?" Jareth sighed.  
  
Sarah nodded, she _needed_ to know.  
  
"All of them," Jareth's response made her swallow a lump in her throat, "even those from long ago, every night when I go to sleep; everytime I just sit and close my eyes - just for a moment."  
  
Sarah nodded slightly, it wasn't pleasant and she took no enjoyment from this but it was good to know that he had some sort of conscience afterall. But who quelled _his_ nightmares when he screamed at night? Who sang _him_ songs to help him fall into a dreamless state?  
  
Nobody.  
  
Sarah didn't even remember any of that stuff until just this morning, when everything came rushing back to her after breakfast.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said softly, "I didn't mean to pry."  
  
"Yes you did," Jareth said firmly, "or you would not have asked."  
  
Sarah couldn't help but feel Jareth was attacking her, accusing her but she didn't let it bother her. He had a right to be a little upset with her, she did just barge her way into his private thoughts. She really couldn't help wondering about how James was coping with the events of yesterday's slaughter, she hoped that he would visit again soon so she could know how he was doing.  Sarah looked back into Jareth's eyes, he was watching her as she reflected and she appreciated his respectful silence.  
  
"Jareth," she spoke just loud enough for him to hear, but soft enough not to be overheard, "I want to stay here with you."  
  
Jareth looked a little taken by surprise.  
  
"For how long?" he asked.  
  
"For as long as you'll have me," Sarah answered him honestly.  
  
Jareth wasn't sure if she was pulling his leg, or seriously asking him if she could stay in his Labyrinth permanently.  
  
"I thought you would be the first one to leave," Jareth admitted.  
  
Sarah couldn't tell if he meant because of the battle or because they were so at odds with each other all the time.  
  
"So did I," Sarah agreed, following him as he began to walk back to his castle. She always found it so much easier walking with him, the Labyrinth seemed to just let him through and they reached the castle within minutes.  
  
"I need to show you something important," Sarah told Jareth, as they both sat down in a quiet room together.  
  
"What is it?" asked Jareth.  
  
Sarah took out the parchment and shakily held it out to him, Jareth regarded the drawing curiously for a moment but he failed to recognize anyone but himself in the picture.  
  
"That looks nothing like me," he complained.  
  
Sarah bit her lip as she smiled and Jareth handed the parchment back to her, shaking his head a little.  
  
"You should do that more often," he said to her.  
  
Sarah blushed, because she thought the same way about him but she now knew some reasons why he didn't.  
  
"What is so important about this drawing?" Jareth questioned her, "who are those other two? You and that baby?"  
  
Sarah took another long glance at the parchment and was a little surprised to notice that the woman did resemble her somewhat.  
  
"No," she replied, looking up at him, "these are the people you forgot about."  
  
Jareth was quiet, Sarah noticed the room growing suddenly colder and she shivered.  
  
"No!" he snapped sharply, making her jump. She looked up at him as he stood, he was very angry with her and made no effort to hide this fact from Sarah.  
  
"Jareth I don't think it's healthy to just forget," Sarah pleaded with him, "you need to grieve... "  
  
"Stop!" Jareth backed away from her and Sarah stood up, she wanted him to get over this and she knew that she had to be cruel in order to be kind right now.  
  
"I know you have a powerful mind, Jareth," Sarah continued, "nothing can stop you from remembering, if you choose it."  
  
Jareth looked so hurt right then that Sarah wanted to just stop and leave him be, but they could not have a relationship together if he was going to be holding onto this. He had to let it go, or it could destroy him someday.  
  
"I _don't_ choose it," Jareth said to her quietly yet firmly, " _enough_!"  Sarah stopped walking towards him, because he had stopped backing up. She was fearful of what he might do to her just so she wouldn't speak of it again, so she didn't get too close.  
  
"I'm sorry," Sarah's voice trembled.  
  
"Sarah... _Don't_... " Jareth was pleading with her, his eyes begging her not to say it.  For a moment, Sarah almost didn't say it but then she found her resolve and she looked him in the eye.  
  
"They were your wife and daughter," she reminded him, "some giants were spotted in the Labyrinth and your little girl ventured into the Garden of the Lost. Your wife went in after her, they were never seen again."  
  
She felt it, almost literally felt his heart break as she finished speaking. Her chest felt pained as his eyes flicked away from hers, she felt every ounce of sadness and hurt that he was going through as he remembered that fateful day. His back was turned to her now, his hands dropped to his sides.  
  
Sarah's lip quivered in sadness as his fists balled up and he threw back his head in a terrible scream at the ceiling, a primal scream of pent up anguish and remorse. Sarah did not know just how long Jareth had been holding this inside of him, but she held firm to the belief that she had done him a favor. If this is how he reacted now, she could not imagine how badly it would have affected him years later.


	36. Into The Garden

  
It took her a moment to realize that he'd vanished on her, she felt a panic rise up in her throat as she rushed to the window but he wasn't out there. She could not see him anywhere, she started to look for him all over the castle and eventually found him standing outside the door that contained the Garden of the Lost. His fingers were tracing the outline of the warning sign that had been etched into the wood, they glowed red at his touch and Sarah was slow to approach him. She did not know what kind of mood he was in right now, because he seemed calm but he was very good at hiding how he felt most of the time.  
  
"I have to know," Jareth broke the tense silence and Sarah stared at him in horror.  
  
"You _can't_ go in there," she told him, "it's not safe!"  
  
Jareth didn't seem to care.  
  
"I _need_ to know what happened to them," he insisted, pulling open the door and gazing into the Garden of the Lost.  
  
Sarah looked as well, she felt it pulling her in and she heard it calling her name.  
  
"If you're going in," she said firmly, taking him by the arm, "then I'm going in with you."  
  
Jareth turned to look at her, he did not protest and she was thankful for that. They both stood together for a moment in silence, just gazing into the Garden.  
  
"Hold up!" came a voice from down the hall. Sarah turned her head and smiled a little.  
  
"James," she greeted him, "why are you here?"  
  
James stood with them and looked inside the door.  
  
"I came to see if you were alright," he told Sarah, "I knew you were strong but I didn't think you were daft."  
  
Sarah smiled at him and he grinned back.  
  
"Can I come?" he asked. Jareth listened to them, but he did not speak.  
  
"Now who is daft?" teased Sarah.  
  
"Aw, come on," James poked her arm, "you won't even know I'm there."  
  
Sarah shrugged.  
  
"Okay," she said quietly.  
  
James stood beside Jareth and they all glanced at each other before finally taking their first tentative steps into the Garden of the Lost, looking all around them; they were in awe of it. Finding out what happens to anyone who enters the Garden of the Lost was going to be a dangerous yet exciting adventure, of that Sarah was certain. Three of James' warriors soon joined them and they began walking deeper and deeper into the garden.  
  
"You know what would make this adventure more amazing?" asked James.  
  
Sarah was silent, she couldn't think of anything that would make this journey more magical or thrilling.  
  
Jareth said nothing, determined to find out where his family had gone and if possible, bring them home.  
  
  
James smirked.

 

"I spy something starting with S," he said cheekily.

 

Sarah looked thoughtful for a moment, trying to guess.  
  
  
Jareth was not about to play this game.

 

_"James..._ " he warned.

 

"Still no?" asked James, "okay, stop me if you've heard this one... "

 

"JAMES!" Jareth growled again. For a while, it was quiet again.

 

"On the road again," sang James.

 

" _JAMES!!!_ " Sarah and Jareth both scolded him.

 

James stopped singing and sighed heavily.  
  
  
"Everyone's a critic," he muttered, grinning to himself amusedly, "so a horse walks into a bar... "

 

*THE END*


End file.
